Halo (Domando Fieras)
by modepeche
Summary: A story based in Depeche Mode's Halo video and lyrics.


No me pertenece nada solo las ideas...

**Domando Fieras**

**Capitulo 1: Cebana**

Para el año 1817 Cebana era un pueblo en pleno crecimiento. Por tal razón la familia Gustamante lo había hecho suyo. La única posada con su pequeña fonda era de ellos, además el burdel con su debida taberna también les pertenecía. Por ende eran muy respetados por todos en el pueblo, ya que la economía del mismo dependía de la familia Gustamante casi exclusivamente.

El Gitano (único hijo de la pareja) se encargaba de que todo corriera de manera normal. Luis Gustamante (el viejo) como todos le decían, había muerto hace unos meses por lo tanto el Gitano había quedado encargado de todos los negocios. A su vez había quedado de jefe de familia. Esto no fue tarea que se le fuese hacer difícil ya que el viejo siempre se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que esto iba a requerir para cuando él muriese ya que siempre se encargo de tal cómo domaba a sus caballos hacerlo el más fuerte y preparado para enfrentar cualquier adversidad que se interpusiera en su camino.

Cebana era un pueblo tranquilo. No con mucho que ver; y a su vez no de problemas o peleas. Por estas razones era ideal para el comienzo de familias jóvenes que buscasen un lugar tranquilo para comenzar a echar raíces además de darle oportunidades a sus hijos. La posada de la familia Gustamante era la única en millas, esto atraía visitantes y viajeros. Claramente el burdel era otro gran atractivo. No había otro burdel en los pueblos limítrofes y esto hacia que hombres importantes visitaran el pueblo. Claro que este era muy criticado en especial por las familias de mucha importancia pero a veces eran los mismos jefes de las familias que criticaban los primeros en frecuentarlo.

En Cebana nadie se metía con nadie en especial si eran amigos del Gitano ya que las consecuencias no eran buenas. El Gitano era admirado por todo el mundo pero a su vez muy respetado por no decir temido, no comía cuento de nadie y tenía un temperamento muy explosivo por esto ninguna mujer del pueblo quería tener nada que ver con él. Al Gitano este dilema no le importaba, ya que tenía el consuelo de las mujeres del burdel; que desde que tuvo edad para conocer lo que hacía a un hombre, un hombre, ellas se lo habían enseñado. Dalila era su favorita y ella lo sabía así que hacia todo lo posible por tenerlo muy complacido para que siguiera volviendo a ella; ya que de vez en cuando a ella le gustaba que la trataran bien y no como una puta. Dalila había sido su primera mujer y tal vez esa era una de las razones que la hacía volver a ella. Trixia también era una de sus favoritas pero a veces si no había tomado le daba un poco de cargo de conciencia estar con ella porque apenas tenía 16 años. Fue de las últimas que "el viejo" trajo al burdel y una de las pocas veces en la que el Gitano no estuvo de acuerdo con él. Antes de morir "el viejo" quiso congraciarse con el Gitano y le regaló una muchacha que el dueño del circo rodante le vendió. Era una de las payasas pero muy incompetente e irrespetuosa por ende el dueño del circo se harto y se la vendió a Luis.

Esmeralda era hermosa. Blanca de pelo negro azabache largo y abundante. Tenía los ojos color verde oliva y su piel era suave, que de mirarla daban ganas de acariciar. Luis sabía que Esmeralda no era para el burdel, ya los años le habían hecho comprender que la relación que el Gitano tenía con Dalila no era saludable. El propósito de traer a Esmeralda a la casa era ayudar a romper esta relación. Cuando Luis la trajo el Gitano lo tomo muy mal y le dijo claramente a Luis que no la quería para el burdel. Luis le explico que Esmeralda no era para trabajar en el burdel sino para lo que el Gitano la quisiera. El Gitano no quería "dañar" a Esmeralda, así que simplemente la dejó trabajando en la posada con María (su mamá). Por alguna razón Esmeralda a lo intimidaba y esto a su vez hacia que él se mantuviera alejada de ella.

A los pocos meses de Esmeralda llegar a las vidas de los Gustamante, el viejo murió, dejando al Gitano como jefe de familia. No era algo esperado pero tenían que afrontarlo. Como jefe de familia más aun era su presión. Toda la carga de los negocios había caído sobre él y el estrés del diario habían hecho que su temperamento empeorara y por esta razón su trato hacia Esmeralda no era el mejor. Además de atender la posada con Doña María, Esmeralda debía encargarse de todo lo pertinente a él. Preparaba sus comidas, limpiaba la casa y se encargaba de atenderlo. Era su mujer pero sin tener que darle su cuerpo. Ella odiaba como él la trataba y las pocas libertades que el Gitano le daba pero a su vez entendía que cualquier cosa era mejor que trabajar en el burdel. Esmeralda aceptaba sus maltratos con el fin de no ser catalogada como una puta, con tal de al menos tener la esperanza de que su cuerpo fuera para un hombre que la quisiera para bien. Con el sueño de que en algún momento el Gitano se cansara y la dejara buscar su felicidad.

_ Te traje unas manzanas de las que te gustan. (Le dice Martín con una sonrisa inocente y un tono de alegría.)

_ Gracias. (Esmeralda le contesta con mucha emoción y dándole un beso en la mejilla casi inmediatamente)

_ ¿Qué vas hacer en la tarde?...

_ Nada, porque…(Le dice con una sonrisa inocente)

_Pensé que podíamos dar un paseo, o tal vez que fueras a comer a casa de los patrones.

_ Me parece bien. (Le dice con una sonrisa tímida pero de mucha emoción)

En ese momento entra el Gitano a la posada ya que a esa hora solía ir a almorzar. Cuando entro y los vio hablando los miro muy mal.

_ No se supone que estés trabajando. (El Gitano le dice mirándola muy serio y con mucho coraje)

_ Disculpa, te sirvo en un momento. (Esmeralda le contesta con tristeza y cabizbaja)

La vida solo le había dado maltratos a Esmeralda y el Gitano se lo hacía recordar día a día.

Esmeralda se sentía atrapada, maltratada, timada. Ni siquiera su atractivo como hombre la hacía sentirse mejor. Cuando llego a casa de los Gustamante el Gitano le pareció atractivo. Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer muchachos en la vida del circo. Pensó que tal vez podrían ser amigos, pensó que la iba a tratar bien. Pero desde el día uno, esto no fue así, al contrario, cada día la trataba peor y en ella fue naciendo mucho odio, resentimiento y coraje. Su único escape lo era Martín que lo conoció una tarde en el mercado. El hacía que su carga, su tristeza y su desilusión con la vida no fuese tanta.

_ Te veo, Esmeralda. (Le dice Martín de una manera seria antes de irse)

Esmeralda le sirve la comida al Gitano y luego se la lleva a la mesa. Al ella ponerle el plato en la mesa el Gitano le toma la mano fuertemente y la hala hacia el de tal manera que la cara de Esmeralda le queda muy cerca a la boca del Gitano.

_ Sabes que odio que el criadito ese te venga a ocupar el tiempo. (Le dice el Gitano con mucho coraje)

_ Solo hablábamos. Nada más. Ya tengo todos mis quehaceres al día. (Esmeralda le dice con un poco de desafío en el tono)

El Gitano la acerca aun más hacia él.

_ Y también sabes cómo odio que me contestes. (Le grita justo al oído)

_ Perdón. (Le dice Esmeralda con lágrimas en los ojos y con la cabeza abajo)

Esa tarde antes de irse de paseo con Martín, Esmeralda decidió irse a dar un baño al río que estaba justo en las afueras del pueblo. Nadie frecuentaba ese río y ella lo sabía así que solía bañarse desnuda. Pero el Gitano sabía que ella frecuentaba ese río y solía seguirla para sin que ella se diera cuenta admirarla mientras se bañaba desnuda y esta vez no fue diferente. Sus experiencias con mujeres solo habían sido con las mujeres del burdel. Sus cuerpos eran diferentes al de Esmeralda ya que no eran puros. Los senos de Esmeralda, sus caderas, su torso eran diferentes. Claramente sus pechos delataban su pureza y su piel, torso y caderas no estaban contaminados con mala vida o mala alimentación. El Gitano la observaba de lejos con la fantasía de en algún momento hacerla suya.

A diferencia de otras veces a su caballo le dio sed y se le fue del lado sin que él se diera cuenta a beber de la orilla del río. Cuando el Gitano intento agarrar la rienda del caballo ya era tarde porque Esmeralda lo había visto.

_ Sé que estabas ahí. Así que puedes venir a buscar tu caballo. (Esmeralda le dice seria y en un tono fuerte)

_ ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? (le dice mientras se acerca a la orilla del río)

_ Tú crees que soy media bruta, pero no lo soy. Desde la primera vez que descubrí este río sé que me miras bañarme desnuda.

_ ¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada? (El Gitano le dice con un poco de coraje en el tono)

_ Crees que hablar o decirte algo es fácil. (Esmeralda le dice con mucha tristeza en el tono)

_ Vístete. Nos vamos. Si te seguía era para evitar que algo te fuera a pasar. Esta zona es bien solitaria.

Esmeralda se viste muy rápido pero a su vez un tanto enojada. Ella odiaba que el Gitano le dijera que hacer; la hacía sentir muy poca cosa.

El Gitano la llevo al pueblo donde Martín la estaba esperando para dar un paseo.

Ella se bajo del caballo de mala manera.

_ Cuidadito con lo que haces con el criadito.

_ Es mi vida no…(Esmeralda le contesta de manera desafiante)

_ Recuerda quien es tu dueño. Y si sigues con esta actitud te voy a poner a trabajar en el burdel. (le dice con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios)

_ Te odio. (Esmeralda le dice con una mirada penetrante y con odio en sus ojos)

_ Vas a tener que aprender a quererme queridita, porque no pienso dejarte ir. (Le dice mientras se reía de una manera muy sínica, luego se va a todo galope y no la deja ni contestar a su ultimo argumento)

Inmediatamente Martín se acerco a Esmeralda

_ ¿De dónde vienes con el Gitano? (Martín le pregunta en tono de preocupación)

_ No quiero hablar del Gitano. No quiero dañar la tarde. (Contesta Esmeralda con mucha tristeza en el tono)

Martín noto su tristeza y decidió llevarla a los jardines de la casa de la familia para la que trabajaba. A ella le encantaba ir a esos jardines por un momento el olor de las flores la tranquilidad del lugar y la belleza del mismo le hacía pensar que era feliz.

Los García (patrones de Martín) lo apreciaban muchísimo y le permitían que trajera a Esmeralda a la casa. Ellos sabían que era buena muchacha.

Martín la ve muy entrada en sus pensamientos, y sin pensarlo le pregunta:

_ Cásate conmigo.

Esmeralda del comentario vuelve a la realidad repentinamente y no puede evitar preguntar nuevamente por las últimas palabras de Martín.

_ ¡Que!

_ Que te cases conmigo. Ya hable con los patrones y están de acuerdo que trabajes aquí con ellos. Inclusive me van a dar un pedacito de terreno para que construya una casita y podamos comenzar nuestra familia. Yo se lo pagaré de poco a poco.

_ Todo eso suena tan lindo, pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle. ¡El Gitano! El no me va a dejar ir. (Le dice mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas)

_ También pensé en eso. Mis patrones están dispuestos a prestarme el dinero para comprarte. Estoy seguro que su interés es el dinero. Sólo eso. Si el creyera que tu le eres de algún otro beneficio ya te hubiese puesto a trabajar en el burdel.

_ Como se ve que no lo conoces. El jamás me va a dejar libre. Al Gitano lo que le importa es saber que tiene el poder.

_ Yo voy hablar con él ya verás que todo va salir bien.

Más tarde Martín llevo al Esmeralda al pueblo. Su intensión era hablar con el Gitano que a esta hora estaba en el burdel.

Cuando Martín entro al burdel Dalila lo vio y rápidamente le aviso al Gitano que estaba bebiendo agua ardiente en la barra.

_Parece que te buscan… (Le dice Dalila al Gitano mientras señalaba a Martín que había entrado al burdel)

_ ¿Qué diablos querrá el criadito? (Dice mientras se acercaba a Martín a ver que quería)

_ Podemos hablar en otra parte que no sea aquí. (Le dice Martín mientras miraba los alrededores con mucho desprecio)

_ Si no hablamos aquí, no hablamos en ninguna parte. (Le replica el Gitano con mucho coraje en el tono)

_ Bueno, si no tengo más remedio. (Le dice mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas)

_ Ve al grano criadito que no tengo mucho tiempo. (Le dice con muy mal tono y a su vez con desafío)

_ ¿Cuánto quieres por Esmeralda?

_ ¿Quieres comprarla? (le dice a carcajadas)

_ Quiero casarme con ella. (Le dice con tono de coraje por la burla del Gitano)

_ Tú no tienes ni en que caerte muerto. Vas a tener para pagar por ella.

_ Mis patrones están dispuestos a ayudarme.

_ Pues lamento romper tu burbuja pero Esmeralda no está a la venta. Ella es de mi propiedad y no voy a dejar que se casen. Prefiero ponerla a trabajar en el burdel.

_ No serías capaz. Ella no es como las putas que tienes aquí. Ella es pura, buena…

_ Eso es lo que te atrae de ella su pureza… Y si te dijera que no están pura como la crees. (Le dice con sarcasmo y coraje en el tono)

_ No te creería ni una palabra. Conozco a Esmeralda y se como es.

_ Sabes que… ya me estas importunado. La respuesta es no. Así que vete.

Una vez Martín se fue Dalila se acerco, le daba mucha curiosidad saber porque Martín estaba buscando al Gitano.

_ ¿Qué quería el criado? (Le dice mientras le pone el brazo alrededor del cuello)

_ Comprarme a Esmeralda. (Se ríe sarcásticamente). ¡No sé que se cree!

_ Hubieses aceptado. Así de una vez de deshacías de la payasa. ¡Qué utilidad tiene!

_ Esmeralda es mía y eso no lo cambia nadie. (Dice con mucho coraje en el tono)

Esa noche el Gitano bebió más de la cuenta y por tanto no estaba en pleno uso de sus cabales. La conversación con Martín lo había enojado más de lo usual. Ahora, en vez de liberar su coraje con Dalila como otras veces hacia, se le metió al cuarto a Esmeralda. Cuando ella lo vio se extraño por la hora. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba borracho y asusto muchísimo.

_ ¿Qué quieres? (Esmeralda le pregunta un poco nerviosa)

_ Con que te quieres casar…(Le contesta el Gitano con una mirada penetrante y sumamente serio)

_ Si. (Le grita con coraje) Quiero salir de esta vida. Tengo el derecho a ser feliz, o no. (Le termina diciendo de manera desafiante y cara a cara)

_ La realidad es que no. Yo soy el que decide tu vida y como yo soy el que decide. (Le dice mientras la empuja hacia la cama)

_ ¿Qué haces? (Le grita mientras trataba de pararse)

_ Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. (Le dice mientras la volvía a empujar a la cama y le sujetaba fuertemente los brazos además de ejercer presión con el cuerpo)

El Gitano comienza a besarla en el cuello y a acariciarla, ella estaba muy nerviosa y del mismo nerviosismo estaba temblando. Ella trato de pararse varias veces pero cada vez que lo intentaba él la aguantaba con su cuerpo además que se le hacía muy difícil ya que le estaba sujetando los brazos muy fuerte. Cuando la logro controlar bastante, comienza a subirle el camisón de dormir y le quita la ropa interior. Ella comenzó a llorar ya que entendía lo que venía y ella no estaba lista.

_ Por favor no me hagas esto. (Le dice temblando y llorando)

_ Es lo que te ganas por desobediente. (Le dice mientras continúa acariciándola y besándola)

El Gitano no se apiado de sus gritos ni de su lucha y si que lucho como una fiera. La hizo suya y no de la manera más sutil. El agua ardiente lo cegó por completo.

Esmeralda lo único que hacía era llorar e implorarle que parara, pero de nada sirvió. Ya para cuando él estaba dentro de ella sus quejas cambiaron a quejas de dolor. Para ella era su primera experiencia y la rudeza de todo lo que ocurría era demasiado para ella. Una vez el Gitano llegó a su clímax se quedo dormido casi inmediatamente. Esmeralda inmediatamente vio que estaba dormido lo empujó de encima de ella, se vistió y se fue a la casa grande en búsqueda de María.

_ Niña… ¿Qué te pasa?

_ El Gitano, se metió a mi cuarto y (De repente Esmeralda no podía continuar con las palabras e hubo una pausa seguida de su llanto el cual era muy profundo, demostrando desesperación además de su tristeza)

_ Bueno, bueno, cálmate niña. Ven te voy a dar un poco de té para que puedas dormir. (Le dice mientras la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta la cocina)

_ Como lo odio. Es un patán. Porque tenía que tratarme así.

_ Seguramente estaba bebido. Sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe agua ardiente. (Le dice en tono de conseguir un poco de calma en ella pero a su vez de tristeza e entendimiento por lo ocurrido)

_ Yo lo único que quiero es casarme con Martín y ser feliz. (Le dice con mucho sentimiento)

María le preparo un té y Esmeralda se quedo dormida en su cuarto.

Para María Esmeralda era como la hija que nunca tuvo. Ella sabía que era una muchacha buena y además sabía que ella no merecía la vida que llevaba.

Al otro día María se levanto muy temprano y fue a buscar al Gitano en el cuarto de Esmeralda.

_ David! (Le grita Doña María mientras le tira agua fría por la cabeza)

Cuando Doña María le tira el agua el Gitano se levanta de sopetón.

_ ¡Que pasa! (Le dice un poco aturdido)

_ ¡Levántate! (María le dice de muy mal tono)

_ ¿Cuál es la urgencia? (Le pregunta mientras se levanta y comienza a secarse la cabeza con un paño)

_Anoche se te pasaron las copas. (Le dice juzgándolo con el tono)

_ Y a ti que te preocupa. (Le dice en muy mal tono)

_ Te aprovechaste de Esmeralda. Ella es una buena muchacha. ¡Porque lo hiciste! (le dice reprochándole)

_ Se quiere casar con el criado de los García. No se lo voy a permitir.

_ David…con esta actitud lo que vas a conseguir es que te siga odiando como ahora mismo lo hace. No vas a conseguir que te quiera. Yo se que tú sientes algo por ella. Demuéstraselo.

Cuando el Gitano va a sentarse en la cama nota que las sabanas tenían manchas de sangre y no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal. Luego de un silencio momentáneo…

_ Me disculpare con ella.

_ Tú crees que eso la va a hacer sentir mejor. (Notó que el Gitano se había percatado de la sabana y la levanta y se la muestra en señal de reproche al decir estas palabras)

_ No puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Además no me arrepiento. Ahora el criadito la dejara en paz. El estaba enamorado de ella por su pureza ya eso no es parte de ella.

_ Si realmente la quería eso no le va importar. Tú mejor que eso sabes. Pero ya no te digo nada. Solo te digo que si quieres que se fije en ti trátala bien. Es lo menos que haces.

El Gitano se fue a dar un baño y luego fue a desayunar a la taberna. Al llegar a la misma noto que Esmeralda no estaba para servirle el desayuno.

_ ¿Y Esmeralda?

_ Le di el día libre. Creo que esta con Trixia. (Le contesta María con mucha seriedad y firmeza)

_ Se calmo. (Dice con un poco de humildad en el tono)

_ ¡Que tú crees! (Le dice de mala manera y con un semblante de enojo)

En el cuarto de Trixia Esmeralda ahogaba sus penas. Trixia siempre la había tratado bien desde que llego a Cebana. Con ella podía hablar de muchas cosas además de que tenían muchas cosas en común ya que tenían aproximadamente la misma edad.

_ Lo odio tanto. (Le dijo Esmeralda a Trixia sin poder contener las lágrimas) No sé porque no me deja casarme con Martín. El me quiere para bien. Así se desase de mí. Para que me quiere. El las tiene a ustedes. (Dice denotando un poco de desprecio en el tono)

_ Contigo es diferente. Por eso no te pone a trabajar con nosotras. (Trixia le replica con un poco de tristeza en el tono como dando a entender que las palabras de Esmeralda tenían razón de ser.)

_ A cada rato me dice que lo va hacer.

_ No lo va hacer. Créeme. Para el Gitano tú eres diferente.

_ Si eso fuera verdad, no se hubiese aprovechado de mí. Yo nunca había estado con nadie. Yo quería que Martín fuera el primero. Yo lo amo. (Dice con un tono que denotaba su inocencia)

_ Esa es la manera del Gitano establecer territorio. Mucho había tardado. Y mamita vete acostumbrando porque va a seguir pasando. Por el momento si te digo que te cuides de salir preña. Eso lo enojaría muchísimo. (Trixia le indica dando a entender que ya esta conversación la había tenido antes.)

_ ¿Cómo hago eso? (Esmeralda pregunta de manera inocente y a su vez con preocupación en el tono)

_ Luego que el Gitano termine, rápidamente te vas a bañar con agua con vinagre o limón eso ayuda muchísimo. Sino cuando el este al borde de tu sabes (le dice con tono de inocencia) te alejas un poco par que no lo deposite muy adentro e inmediatamente termine te lavas bien, y trata de estornudar en cuclillas eso ayuda.

_ ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

_ Cada vez que una muchacha nueva llega al burdel. Dalila se encarga de explicar todo esto. Ella es de las que más tiempo lleva. Por eso lo sé. Cuando llegue aquí no tenía mucha experiencia pero ella se encargo de explicarme todo y ayudo que mi pena no fuera tanta. Al principio no era fácil, créeme no es algo que hago porque me gusta sino porque no tengo más opción. Yo como tú tenía sueños de casarme y tener familia pero ahora esos sueños ya no existen o tú crees que alguien nos va a querer. Los hombres solo se enamoran de las puras, de las inocentes, a las putas no nos quieren.

_ Martín es diferente. El entenderá que no es mi culpa. El entenderá que la culpa es del Gitano. El me quiere de verdad.

_ Eso crees. Yo tú no le decía nada de lo que paso y va seguir pasando, sino lo vas a perder, te lo digo. Los hombres solo se casan con las mujeres puras. A ellas son a las que le ofrecen casa, comenzar familia. Una vez sangras con el primero ya se fue tu pureza y a su vez la oportunidad que un hombre te quiera para bien.

_ Yo se que Martín es diferente. Yo se que el entendería. Pero tú tienes razón por el momento no le voy a decir nada. No quiero que se enoje y quiera buscar pelea con el Gitano.

_ Lo mejor que haces mamita, porque tampoco sería bueno que él se meta en problemas con el Gitano. Sabes que cuando se enoja hay que cuidarse.

_ Yo lo que no puedo entender es como puede ser tan malo. Yo no le he hecho nada para que me trate como lo hace. (Dice con mucha tristeza en el tono)

_ El Gitano no es tan malo como crees. Desde que llegue, me ha tratado muy bien. Si algo me incomoda no me hace hacerlo. El no quería que yo trabajara en el burdel cuando llegue decía que yo era muy joven. Pero el viejo insistió y aquí me tienes. No lo confrontes y veras como te trata mejor.

_ Yo no necesito que me trate mejor. Yo lo que necesito es que me deje en paz. Que me deje libre. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres murieran y el dueño del circo se aprovechara de ese hecho. Yo tengo derecho a ser feliz.

Más tarde Esmeralda decidió sorprender a Martín y le llevo almuerzo hasta la casa de los García.

_ Te noto extraña. ¿Qué te pasa? (Martín le pregunta con mucha intriga y preocupación en el tono)

_ Nada. (Le contesta Esmeralda con mucha tristeza)

_ No me engañas. Algo te pasa, seguro el Gitano te dijo algo porque fui hablar con él sobre casarnos.

_ Sabes que no me gusta hablar del Gitano cuando estamos juntos. Arruina el momento.

_ Por lo menos te dio el día libre hoy. Tal vez pensó las cosas.

_ Él no me dio el día libre fue Doña María. Ella es buena, no sé como su hijito puede ser como es.

_ Doña María no es su madre. Aún no te lo ha dicho ninguna de las muchachas.

_ No de que hablas.

_ El Gitano no es hijo de sangre de Doña María. Ella no puede concebir. Hace 18 años atrás unos Gitanos robaron comida y dinero de la fonda de María y el Viejo y cuando los descubrieron se pusieron violentos y el Viejo tuvo que defenderse y los mato. El Gitano estaba con ellos, tenía como 4 años y vio como mataron a sus padres. Doña María no pudo con la culpa y decidió criar al niño. Para ella él es su hijo pero la realidad es que no lo es. Sus padres eran criminales y lo que se hereda no se hurta.

_ Por eso le dicen el Gitano. Ya entiendo muchas cosas. Pero vamos a hablar de otras cosas. Quiero disfrutar mi día contigo no dañarlo hablando de él.

Esa noche cuando Esmeralda llegó a la taberna pudo notar que su cuarto estaba vacío, ninguna de sus cosas estaban allí. Inmediatamente bajo a preguntarle a Guadalupe que era la que estaba atendiendo la posada donde estaban sus cosas.

_ Guadalupe, sabes donde están mis cosas.

_ El Gitano me mando a decirte que cuando llegaras fueras a la casa. (Le contesta Guadalupe un poco seria y triste a la misma vez)

Esmeralda respira profundamente en señal de preocupación además de tener un mal presentimiento sobre la situación.

_ Bueno ya no me sorprende nada por parte de él. (Esmeralda le dice a Guadalupe mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la posada)

Inmediatamente Esmeralda fue hasta la casa y el Gitano la estaba esperando en la casa. El semblante del Gitano era de coraje además de que tenía un trago en la mano y esto nunca era buen indicio.

_ Hasta que por fin llegas. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? (Le dice casi gritando mientras casi tira el trago sobre la mesa)

_ Tu mejor que yo sabes. No me dio la gana de estar por aquí hoy. Quería un día de tranquilidad en mi vida y Doña María fue buena y me lo dio.

_ Aquí quien toma decisiones con respecto a ti soy yo.

_ No si anoche pude ver eso… (Hubo un silencio momentáneo) ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

_ Sabes que me canse. Me canse de que creas que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana. Como no aprendes a la buena, hay que enseñarte a las malas. Por lo tanto ya no vas a dormir en la taberna.

_ Donde se supone que duerma entonces, con los caballos (Le dice sarcásticamente. Esmeralda aguantaría sus maltratos pero nunca pudo evitar retarlo o sacarlo de sus casillas.)

_ Vas a dormir conmigo. A ver si de una vez por todas obedeces y no eres tan difícil.

_ Y si me niego. (Le replica mientras un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas)

_ Tienes dos opciones si te niegas. Opción uno, dormir en el burdel y las que duermen allí, trabajan allí. Opción dos, ir a la cárcel ya que tú me costaste bastante dinero y si no obedeces tengo derecho a meterte presa.

_ No sabes cuánto te odio. No entiendo porque eres tan malo conmigo. No te he hecho nada. Lo único que he hecho es tratar de servirte lo mejor posible y mantener mis quehaceres al día. Pero esta bien tu ganas. Por lo visto no tengo mas opciones. Solo te pido un favor no se lo digas a Martín, no podría soportar que me juzgara.

_ A mí el criadito y lo que el tenga que opinar o decir no me importa así que no tengo nada que hablar con él.

Esa noche ella sabía que el Gitano iba a querer tener relaciones con ella y el solo hecho de pensarlo la asustaba. La noche anterior él había sido tan rudo y había sido tan doloroso que ella no quería pasar por esa experiencia nuevamente.

Cuando ella se estaba preparando para dormir el Gitano entro y cerró la puerta. Ella se puso sumamente nerviosa. El se quito la camisa y eso peor la ponía.

_ Te asusto verdad. (El Gitano le dice al oído mientras se le acerca por detrás.)

_ Has los que vallas hacer. Ya no me importa. (Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos)

El Gitano se le acerca por detrás de manera que ella lo podía sentirlo respirar en su cuello

_No entiendo porque me tienes tanto miedo. (le susurra al oído, luego la voltea hacia el) Yo no como gente. (Inmediatamente procede a besarla en la boca y ella lo rechaza completamente. Luego de besarla la suelta.) Tú me perteneces que nunca se te olvide ese detalle.

Esa noche no quiso tener sexo con ella. Simplemente la dejo dormir. Eso tranquilizo un poco a Esmeralda pero ahora su preocupación era que Martín se enterara que ella estaba durmiendo con el Gitano. Ella no quería que él la juzgara o la dejara de querer por haber perdido su pureza.

Al otro día mientras bebían café en la cocina. María desde que el Gitano se sentó lo miraba con coraje y resentimiento. No quería dirigirle la palabra pero tenía que hacerle saber al Gitano sus sentimientos ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ Tú crees que haciendo lo que estás haciendo vas a lograr que ella sienta algo por ti. No puedes forzar sentimientos en nadie. Mientras más la obligues mas la vas a alejar. Intenta tratándola bien. Haz que se enamore de ti.

_ Déjame en paz yo sé lo que hago. (Le dice en manera de reproche)

_ Sabes que, yo en tus asuntos no me meto. Haz lo que te venga en gana es tu mujer tú tienes razón. Pero cuando se canse, se harte de la vida que le estas dando, coja malicia y se valla no te quejes. Piensa las cosas.

…

Varias semanas pasaron en las cuales Martín notaba cada vez más extraña a Esmeralda. Pero cada vez que él le preguntaba lo que obtenía era evasivas y contestaciones vagas. El sabía que lo que le pasaba tenía que ver con el Gitano pero jamás imaginaba lo que podía ser. El Gitano aunque la obligaba a dormir con el no había intentado nada hasta el momento.

Esa tarde el Gitano se la había pasado domando una yegua que le había llegado recientemente. Se había caído varias veces y tenía la espalda toda rayada y amoratada. Cuando entro al cuarto se veía que le dolía.

_ ¿A ti que te paso?

_ Estaba domando una yegua. (Le dice un poco seco)

_ Al parecer la yegua te domo a ti. (le dice en un tono muy sarcástico)

.El Gitano la miro con mucho coraje y a su vez ella se percato de que la herida de la mano estaba sangrando bastante. Mientras él se desquitaba con los objetos que se encontraban en su camino, Esmeralda procedió a buscar alcohol y en cuanto el se sentó en la cama ella procedió a pasárselo por los raspones.

_ Eso arde. (Le dice mientras se movía en señal de dolor)

_ Se te van a infectar. (Ella termina de pasarle el alcohol y luego le cura la herida que tenía en el brazo.)

_ Gracias. Yo se que no merezco que me trates como lo estás haciendo, pero gracias. (Le dice mientras le tomaba la mano)

Ese momento de sinceridad y a su vez de debilidad por parte del Gitano sorprendieron mucho a Esmeralda. Ella no sabía si tomarlo a bien o dudar de sus palabras así que simplemente no dijo nada.

Al otro día cuando Esmeralda estaba de camino a ver a Martín el Gitano llego hasta donde ella con una yegua.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ Tu sabes a donde voy no sé porque pierdes tu tiempo en preguntar.

_ Llévate esta yegua. Era la que estaba domando ayer. Es tuya. Sabes que no me gustas que andes sola y menos tarde así corres menos peligro.

_ La estabas domando para mí.(lo mira muy extrañada)

_ Solo tómala y no hagas preguntas. (le dice en un tono un poco fuerte)

Esmeralda simplemente se monto en la yegua y no le dijo nada mas solo siguió su camino.

…

El Gitano había evitado forzar a Esmeralda desde la ultima vez pero tantas situaciones y sentimientos hicieron que esa noche el Gitano bebiera más de la cuenta y aunque había evitado por varias semanas estar con Esmeralda era lo que su ser le pedía. No podía evitarlo. Desde la primera vez quería hacerla suya cada noche pero de cierta manera las palabras de su mamá se habían quedado en su subconsciente. Pensó en buscar a Dalila como antes pero cuando la fue a buscar esta lo rechazo indicando que estaba en sus días impuros. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que saciar sus deseos con Esmeralda. Desde que Esmeralda se comenzó a cambiar para dormir el la miraba con deseo inclusive la intento tocar por la espalda y acariciarle el brazo pero claramente Esmeralda se negó; pero a su vez entendió lo que el quería esa noche. Ella no quería pasar por esa experiencia de nuevo ya que para ella lo sucedido había sido muy desagradable pero a su vez entendía que no le quedaba de otra. Ya mucho tiempo había pasado sin el intentar nada y a ella le extrañaba.

Aunque Esmeralda lo había evadido el se volvió a acercar y no tanto por la fuerza pero si con firmeza la aguanto y le beso el cuello.

_ Por favor. No quiero hacer esto. La otra vez me dolió mucho. (Le dice con los ojos llorosos y muy nerviosa)

El Gitano ignorando sus palabras le acaricia la cara y continúa con las carisias hasta llegar a sus senos.

Esta vez en vez del Gitano ser brusco, bruto. La trato muy sutil. En vez de forzar las cosas trato de que fueran lo más aceptables. En un principio ella le rechazo los besos y las carisias pero luego de un rato se dejo llevar. Ella sabía que si seguía oponiendo iba a ser igual de doloroso y no placentero como la primera vez. Pero una vez decidió aceptarle los besos y las carisias, se sintió muy extraña y a su vez se sintió sucia, adultera. Ella amaba a Martín pero se estaba revolcando con el Gitano.

Una vez el Gitano se quedo dormido, ella se levanto y se fue a dar un baño. Quería limpiarse de impurezas y desahogar su tristeza y coraje. Luego fue a la cocina a tomarse un té. Doña María se percató que ella estaba en la cocina y fue a ver si todo estaba bien.

_ ¿Qué haces aun despierta, niña?

_ No puedo dormir. (Le contesta tristemente)

_ ¿David? ¿Ya subió del burdel?

_ Si ya subió. Esta durmiendo. (Dice con un poco de coraje en sus palabras)

_ Esmeralda, se que tienes toda la razón en odiarlo y en sentirte como te sientes, pero debes saber que aunque no lo parezca él te quiere. Por eso hace las cosas que hace. No sabe como demostrarte lo que siente por ti.

_ ¡Que me quiere! (Grita con mucho coraje) No creo que lo que él siente por mi es cariño o amor. Lo que él siente por mi es sentido de posesión. El tiene el mismo sentir hacia mí como lo tiene con sus caballos. Yo solo quiero ser libre. (le dice con lágrimas en los ojos) Pero por lo que puedo ver eso no va a ocurrir.

Cuando la mañana se dejo ver en el pueblo y los rayos del sol se hacían sentir en el cuarto el Gitano se despertó. Esmeralda ya se había levantado y se estaba terminado de vestir.

El Gitano se le acerca a ella por detrás y le besa el cuello. El pensaba que tal vez había logrado despertar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él en ella

_ Déjame en paz que no estoy para ti. (Le dice mientras se alejaba de él)

_ Bueno. (le dice sarcásticamente) Como quiera tengo muchas cosas que hacer, creo que tu también.

Esmeralda solo lo miro con mucha tristeza e inmediatamente se fue

Más tarde Esmeralda fue al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa. De casualidad Martín estaba haciendo lo mismo.

_ Esmeralda…

_ Martín… (Le dice con una sonrisa que iluminaba su alrededor) ¿Qué haces por aquí?

_ En mis tareas. Por lo visto tu también en las tuyas.

Martín se quedo con ella en lo que ella terminaba. La realidad es que ella necesitaba ese momento de tranquilidad y felicidad. Ella se sentía tan perdida, tan triste.

_ ¿Vas a ir en la tarde hasta la casa?

_ Si. Sabes que si no fuera por esos momentos, yo sería muy infeliz.

Luego de que Esmeralda se fue Martín decidió comprarle las manzanas que tanto a ellas le gustaban en el puesto de Don Luis y este no pudo evitar dar sus opiniones sobre toda la situación.

_ Pensé que te habías dado por vencido con la payasa.

_¿Por qué he yo de darme por vencido? (Le dice con un poco de coraje)

_ Como le pertenece al Gitano y con el nadie se mete.

_ Ella solamente trabaja para él. Eventualmente se va a cansar de ella y me podré casar con ella.

_ ¿Qué te hace tan seguro de que solamente trabaja para él?

_Conozco a Esmeralda. Además que a ti te importa.

Las palabras de Luis hicieron pensar a Martín en un sin número de cosas. Pero no, él tenía fe ciega en Esmeralda y sabía que no era posible que ella se estuviese acostando con él. Luego de llevar los víveres a casa de los García regreso al pueblo. Prefirió sorprender a Esmeralda que esperar que ella llegara a casa de los García como era la costumbre.

Cuando llego a la posada Esmeralda no estaba atendiendo a los clientes a Martín le estuvo extraño. Claro no pudo evitar preguntarle a Amanda que era la que estaba atendiendo la posada en ese momento por Esmeralda.

_ ¿Y Esmeralda?

_ En su cuarto. Está descansando un rato.

_ Voy a verla. (Va subir las escaleras pensando que su cuarto seguía siendo el que tenía en la posada.)

_ Esmeralda ya no tiene cuarto aquí.

_ ¿Cómo que no tiene cuarto aquí? (Le dice con una mirada de rareza y un tono de curiosidad)

_ El Gitano se la llevo a la casa. Ella duerme con él. Pensé que sabías.

_ Tú me estas tomando el pelo. Seguro el Gitano te mando a decirme eso porque quiere que la deje en paz.

_ Piensa lo que te dé la gana. Crees que el Gitano la iba a tener solo de criada. Las cosas no funcionan así con él. Ya le venía tocando, mucho esperó. ¿Quieres que la mande a buscar o la vas a buscar en casa del Gitano? (le dice en tono burlón)

_ No, está bien. La veré luego. (le dice con un poco de tristeza en el tono)

Más tarde como de costumbre Esmeralda fue hasta casa de los García. Pero desde que llego noto a Martín extraño, huraño como si tuviera coraje con ella pero no exactamente. No era el mismo Martín que ella había visto en el mercado.

_ Desde que llegue te noto extraño como si no quisieras que estuviera aquí.

_ Dime una cosa Esmeralda. ¿Tú me mentirías?

_ Sabes que no. No entiendo tu pregunta.

_Entonces contéstame esta pregunta. (Le dice con mucho sarcasmo en el tono) ¿Tú te estás acostando con el Gitano?

_ ¿A qué viene la pregunta? (Le dice luego de un inevitable silencio)

_ Como estas viviendo en la casa.

_ ¿Quién te lo dijo? (Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos)

_ Eso es lo de menos. Contéstame. (Le dice serio y firme)

_ Seguro fue él. Como no quiere que sea feliz. El me obligó. No me quedo mas remedio. Pero yo te amo.

_ ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

_ Me daba vergüenza. Yo querías que tú fueras el primero. No el Gitano. Sabes cuánto lo odio.

_ ¿Y te va a poner a trabajar en el burdel? (Le dice con un poco de desprecio en el tono)

_ No. Por el momento no. Pero me tengo que portar bien. (Le dice llorando y con mucha tristeza en el tono) Sabes como es. Si no hago lo que él dice me va mal.

_ No llores más.(Le dice mientras la abrasaba) Sabes que no vale la pena derramar lágrimas por él. Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que debes irte para que no te coja la noche.

Esmeralda no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza, en otras ocasiones era ella la que insistía en irse y el no la quería dejar ir. Terminaba convenciéndola y luego tenía que acompañarla de vuelta porque la noche le había cogido y el camino era solitario. Hoy era él quien insistía en que se fuera. Esmeralda entendió que tal vez el necesitaba tiempo para digerir la información recibida y decidió no insistir.

_Claro. Es mejor que me valla.

Cuando llego a la casa. Se fue directamente al cuarto a llorar. Su pequeño mundo se deshacía y ella se sentía impotente. Cuando el Gitano entro y la vio en ese estado le intrigó.

_ ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

_ No podías quedarte con la boca cerrada. Tenías que decirle a Martín que me habías hecho tu mujer.

_ No se dé que hablas. Yo con el criadito ese no he hablado nada.

_Se que fuiste tú. Como lo que quieres es que siga siendo una infeliz. Pero algún día, Dios me va a dar la oportunidad de alejarme de ti y poder ser libre y feliz.

_ Piensa lo que te dé la gana. Yo con el no he hablado nada. Pero sabías que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Este pueblo no es tan grande. O pensabas, casarte con el haciéndole creer que eras virgen. (se ríe)

_ Era mi único escape. Y ahora no me atrevo ni mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Si él te quiere de verdad, no le va a importar. Si te juzga es como todo el mundo en este pueblo que lo que le importa es la apariencia y el que dirán. Ya yo no creo en nada de eso. Lo veo día a día en el burdel. Los hombres más importantes de este pueblo son los que más temprano están esperando por mis muchachas. El patrón del criadito es uno de los más que frecuenta el burdel. Despierta de ese sueño en el que vives y atente a la realidad.

_ Te odio. Eres lo más repulsivo en mi vida. No veo el día en que me pueda ir y no volverte a ver. (Le dije con mucho coraje y sentimiento a su vez)

Varios días pasaron y como era de esperarse Martín había evadido a Esmeralda por esos días. Ella no quería entender realidades y simplemente pensaba que era pasajero que él la quería y no le iba a importar. Que su amor era incondicional y que ella no tenía la culpa de que el Gitano la obligara a fornicar con él. Así que luego que ella pensó que el tiempo transcurrido era prudente decidió ir a casa de los García. Pero a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba Martín la recibió seco y hasta y poco hostil.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? (Le dice muy serio)

_ Te vine a ver porque hace unos días que no sabía de ti.

_ Viniste en mal momento. Los patrones tienen visita y estoy en mis quehaceres.

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude?

_ No creo que sea prudente. La visita es el alcalde de Altrusia y mis patrones quieren que todo quede perfecto.

Al Felipe ver a Esmeralda no pudo evitar acercarse ya que su belleza le llamo la atención.

_ Y esta bella damisela. No tenía el gusto. (Le dice mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba)

_ Ya me iba. Gusto en conocerlo. (se va)

_Esa niña. ¿Quién es?

_ Es Esmeralda, una de las putas del Gitano. (dice con un poco de coraje en sus palabras)

_ Si se de ese burdel. Uno de los más reconocidos por estos pueblos.

Esa noche luego de la cena en casa de los García, Felipe decidió ir al burdel del Gitano. Esmeralda se le había quedado en los pensamientos y quería sacarla de los mismos haciéndola suya. Cuando llego al mismo pudo notar que Esmeralda no estaba por ninguna parte así que no perdió tiempo en preguntar por ella.

_ Gitano. (Lo saluda con un apretón de manos)

_ Felipe, hacia un buen tiempo que no pasabas por aquí.

_ Los asuntos en el pueblo me tenían muy ocupado. Pero hablemos de negocios. Ando buscando a la muchacha de los ojos verdes. Muy jovencita ella. La conocí en casa de los García…

_ Esmeralda.

_ Si, esa misma.

_ Esmeralda no trabaja en el burdel. Ella trabaja en la posada.

_ Ella es la que quiero que me acompañe esta noche. (Le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y con tono de ansiedad)

_ No está a la venta. Puedes tener a cualquiera de las muchachas aquí. Pero a Esmeralda no.

_ Estoy dispuesto a pagar la cantidad que me pidas, no importa lo ridícula que sea.

_ Esmeralda no está a la venta.

_ Me la vas a negar… Sabes el poder que tengo y te vas arriesgar. (Le dice en tono de amenaza)

_ En tu pueblo. No en este. Esmeralda me pertenece a mí y no está a la venta. (Se va y lo deja con la palabra en la boca)

_ Eso veremos.

Al otro día en casa de los García.

_ Martín. Siempre has hablado de comprar un pedazo de terreno para tener tu familia y tus cosas.

_ Si, patrón es lo más que deseo. (Le contesta Martín con un poco de curiosidad en el tono)

_ Aquí mi gran amigo Felipe te va ofrecer la manera de obtener eso que tanto anhelas.

Martín no puede evitar la expresión de intriga luego de las palabras de su patrón.

_ Tu patrón me indica que tenías amores con Esmeralda.

_ Si pero ya no.

_ Pero ella aún confiará en ti.

_ Si asumo.

_ Quiero enseñarle una lección al Gitano. Que al parecer piensa que lo merece todo y a veces se le olvida lo inferior que es.

_ ¿A qué se refiere?

_ Mañana debo regresar. Pero no lo voy hacer solo. Me quiero llevar a Esmeralda. Su belleza es indescriptible. La quiero para que trabaje en mi casa. La quiero para mí. Pero claramente sin que el Gitano se dé cuenta que me la llevé. Aquí es donde entras tú. Solo tu puedes ayudarme en mi encomienda y como se te ha presentado. Serás muy bien recompensado. ¡Qué dices!

_ Bueno. Lo haré. Tal vez a Esmeralda le beneficie el cambio de ambiente. Además el Gitano necesita que alguien le enseñe una buena lección.

Esa tarde Martín fue hablar con Esmeralda a la posada. Esmeralda no pudo evitar su emoción y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

_ Martín, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Vine a almorzar contigo. Si se puede.

_ Si se puede. El Gitano no está.

_ Fui rudo contigo ayer y vine a congraciarme.

_ No tienes porque disculparte. Había visita importante y tenías que dar tu mejor rendimiento. Yo debí avisarte antes de ir.

Esmeralda sirve dos platos y se sientan a comer.

_ Estuve hablando con los patrones sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido.

_ No debiste,(Le dice cabizbaja en señal de vergüenza) ¿qué pensarán de mí?

_ Sabes que ellos son buenos y no piensan nada malo de ti. Al contrario. Ellos me han propuesto que nos mudemos a Santa Lucia. Ellos tienen familia allí y tendríamos empleo seguro.

_ ¿Qué bonito suena? Pero se te olvida un detalle.

_ El Gitano no tiene porque saberlo. Dices que me vas a visitar y de casa de mis patrones nos vamos. Es nuestro único escape.

_ Y si le da con buscarme.

_ ¿Dónde te va a buscar? El no va saber dónde estamos. Mis patrones no le van a decir nada. Esmeralda esta es nuestra una oportunidad de ser felices. Ya no vas a tener que ver más al Gitano. No te va a poder hacer más daño.

_ Me parece estupendo. (Le dice con una gran sonrisa en sus labios) Vamos hacerlo. Es mi oportunidad de ser libre. (Ya al terminar no puede evitar contener las lágrimas)

Esa tarde como de costumbre Esmeralda preparo su yegua para ir hasta casa de los García y como de costumbre tomo la ruta que tan acostumbrada estaba a tomar. Aunque Martín le dijo que no lo hiciera le dejo una nota al Gitano de que se iba. Ella sabía que en el momento en que el leyera la nota ya ella estaría lejos. Era lo menos que ella podía hacer, dentro de todo el Gitano le había dado techo y comida. A mitad de camino Lisandro otro de los sirvientes de los García intercepto a Esmeralda. Ella no pensó nada del encuentro pero Lisandro se puso hostil y cuando ella entendió que algo andaba mal, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada él, la durmió con cloroformo.

Inmediatamente Lisandro la llevo a casa de los García. Allí Felipe estaba esperando con la diligencia para irse rápidamente. Martín no quiso ni estar cerca. Aunque sentía repudio por ella por lo ocurrido, no podía evitar sentir pena por los momentos que habían tenido juntos. Tal vez este cambio era para bien y en casa de Felipe iba a ser bien tratada.

Ya caída la noche el Gitano regresó y cuando subió al cuarto encontró la nota. En la misma Esmeralda explicaba lo infeliz que era a su lado y que había tomado la decisión de irse lejos con Martín para comenzar una nueva vida. Al leer esto el Gitano se puso furioso. Bajo inmediatamente para ensillar un caballo e ir a casa de los García. Pero en ese mismo momento la yegua de Esmeralda llego sola hasta las caballerizas. Algo a el no le latía. Porque la yegua estaba sola. Así que monto la yegua y se fue a todo galope a casa de los García. Para elevar su coraje lo atendió Martín.

_ ¿Dónde está Esmeralda?

_ Sabrás tú. Vive contigo.

_ Me dejo esta nota. (Le da la nota a Martín)

_ Yo no se porque te escribió eso. Yo estuve con ella para la hora de almuerzo y luego no la vi más. Puedes buscar la casa si gustas. Tal vez se harto de ti y decidió irse.

_ Si y se va a ir y no te va a decir nada. Algo aquí anda muy mal.

_ Cree lo que quieras. Yo no sé nada de ella. Al parecer se alisto pensó y analizó que alejarse de ti era lo mejor. Ella lo que quería era ser libre.

El Gitano salió de casa de los García sumamente enojado. Con varios hombres decidió buscar el pueblo entero pero fue inútil. Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. De cierto modo se sentía culpable de que ella se hubiese ido. El no la había tratado muy bien y ya Doña María se lo había advertido pero algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas no eran como parecían. Que había algo detrás de todo este asunto, que Martín le mentía. Pero a su vez sabía que había sido cruel con Esmeralda y tal vez si se había ido se había cansado de sus malos tratos…

* * *

** Capítulo 2: Altrusia**

Altrusia era un pueblo muy hermoso, con mucho que ver. El progreso llegaba rápida mente y muchas familias importantes lo habían seleccionado como el lugar idóneo para residir a su vez de criar una familia. Era un pueblo grande y por tanto Felipe tenía muchas responsabilidades como alcalde. Tal vez por todas las responsabilidades que tenía había perdido el corazón y se había convertido en una persona despiadada y sin escrúpulos. Fuera de querer tener el cuerpo de Esmeralda demostrarle al Gitano su poder era mas importante para el.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? (Esmeralda pregunta un poco aturdida y mirando los alrededores con un semblante de miedo ya que no conocía donde estaba y no entendía como había llegado alli)

_ Valla muchacha hasta que despiertas.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Soy Azucena y ¿tú?

_ Esmeralda. ¿Dónde estoy?

_ Estas en Altrusia. El señor te trajo ayer.

_ ¿Qué señor? (Le dice muy extrañada y preocupada)

En eso Felipe entra.

_ Déjanos solos Azucena.

Azucena se va.

_ Usted. ¿Qué hago aquí?

_ Esa tarde luego de conocerte me quede muy intrigado contigo así que fui al burdel del Gitano y le ofrecí una suma ridícula por ti y el acepto. Ahora me perteneces a mí.

_ Esto es imposible. Yo iba de camino a casa de los García iba a comenzar una nueva vida con Martín.

_ Despierta de tu sueño cariño, porque si vas a comenzar una nueva vida pero conmigo. Azucena te pondrá al día con tus quehaceres y cual será tu habitación. Pero si te adelanto que aquí se hace lo que yo digo y cuando yo lo digo. ¿Estás clara?

_ Si señor. (Le contesta con mucha tristeza en sus palabras)

Luego Azucena le mostró donde ella iba a dormir que comparado con los acomodos en casa del Gitano era una pocilga.

_ Quita esa cara. Si el señor te continúa viendo así no la vas a pasar bien. La última muchacha que trajo casi la mata a palos por desobediente. Ella termino quitándose la vida porque no lo pudo soportar más. No me gustaría que tú corrieras con la misma suerte.

_ No entiendo porque el Gitano me vendió. No quiso venderme a Martín pero si a este puerco.

_ Vuelvo y te digo. Yo tú me evitaba comentarios o contradecirlo no te va a ir bien.

_ No me importa. (Dice con tono de desilusión y tristemente)

Esa noche ya cuando Esmeralda estaba lista para acostarse a dormir, Felipe se le metió al cuarto. Con su experiencia con el Gitano ya ella sabía lo que él quería pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dárselo así que se le puso difícil. Pero a diferencia del Gitano su idea no era pasar trabajo, así que cada vez que se rehusaba a algo la golpeaba. Esmeralda era muy fuerte y lucho cuanto pudo pero eso le costó muchos golpes. Cuando ella ya no tuvo fuerzas Felipe hizo con ella lo que quiso y luego se fue a su cuarto. Azucena escucho todo pues su cuarto está muy cerca y una vez Felipe se fue. Ella fue a ver como estaba. Cuando entro Esmeralda tenía la boca rota y la cara hinchada y estaba llorando sin desconsuelo. Inmediatamente busco el alcohol y unos paños y comenzó a curarla.

_Te dije que te tenías que portar bien.

_ Como puede ser tan malo. (Le dice llorando)

_ Siempre ha sido así. Pórtate bien y te tratará mejor.

Pero eso no ocurrió. A Esmeralda le costaba ser sumisa por tanto recibió muchos golpes en los siguientes días y las cosas estaban por ponerse peor ya que el hijo de Felipe, Daniel estaba por llegar y Felipe siempre exigía el mismo trato que para con él. Esmeralda se sentía en el infierno y aunque le costara admitirlo con el Gitano la pasaba mejor.

Mientras el Gitano no se conformo con las explicaciones de Martín y no se iba a dar por vencido hasta encontrar a Esmeralda. A él le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos pero la realidad era que la extrañaba. En los días que habían pasado no había bajado al burdel ni a tomar. Eso lo hacía en la casa pero si tenía a gente velando a Martín. Por esto se había dado cuenta que ya estaba cortejando a otra muchacha. Margarita la criada de los Jiménez. Además había comenzado a construir un jacal en un terreno dentro de los terrenos de los García. Por lo que pudo averiguar el terreno le pertenecía a Martín. ¡Pero de donde había sacado el dinero! ¿Por qué había podido olvidar a Esmeralda si tanto la amaba? El Gitano entendía que algo no estaba bien y quería saber que, a como dé lugar.

_ ¿Por qué no bajas y ves si Dalila está ocupada?

_ Aunque te parezca increíble no estoy de ganas.

_ Yo te lo dije, que si no la tratabas bien se te iba a ir. No me hiciste caso.

_ Yo no creo que se haya ido. Para mí algo le paso. Yo no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que sepa que.

_ David, debes sacártela de la cabeza. Yo sí creo que se fue y dudo que vaya a regresar. Yo te dije que la trataras bien, pero nunca quisiste entender. Mira lo que te costo.

_ Déjame en paz. No estoy para ti en estos momentos. Esto de Esmeralda me está muy extraño. Sé que Martín está involucrado y si lo logro probar lo va a lamentar.(Le dice con mucho coraje

Varios días pasaron y como temía Esmeralda Daniel llegó.

_ Papá. (lo abrasa fuertemente)

_ Valla, llegaste temprano.

_ La diligencia salió temprano a diferencia de otras veces. Veo que has hechos mejoras a la casa (se sonríe cínicamente)

_ La traje de Cebana.

_ No sabía que Cebana tuviera mujeres tan bellas.

_ Era una de las putas del Gitano.

_ ¿Y te la vendió?

_ No, sabes lo posesivo que es con sus mujeres. Hice los arreglos con los García y el criado de ellos. El tenía amoríos con ella pero en cuanto se entero que no era tan pura como se pintaba no dudo en ayudar.

Esmeralda luego de haber llevado a Daniel al estudio de Felipe se había quedado fuera de la puerta escuchando la conversación ya que sabía que hablaban de ella. Cuando escucho las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Felipe el mundo se le vino abajo. Ella en lo absoluto estaba preparada para lo que escucho. En esos momentos sintió que su vida ya no tenía significado alguno. Salió rápidamente a su cuarto a llorar. Azucena le dio mucha curiosidad su reacción y corrió a ver que le ocurría.

_ ¿Qué te pasa niña?

_ Nada… No es importante. (le dice con suma tristeza en su tono de voz)

_ Pues componte. Si el Sr. Te ve así, te va a ir mal.

_ Ya no me importa. (Dice muy desilusionada y frustrada)

Al rato Daniel se fue a descansar a su cuarto pero le pidió a Azucena que mandara a Esmeralda.

_ Me mando a llamar.

_ Si. Me voy a recostar un rato y me gustaría que me prepararas la cama.

_ Como usted mande. (Inmediatamente comienza a desvestir la cama y él se le acerca por detrás

_ No te han dicho que eres hermosa.

_ Ya esta lista. (Le dice mientras se alejaba de él)

_ ¡Que tímida! Cualquiera diría que nunca has hecho esto antes. (La agarra por los brazos y la acerca a él.)

_ Suélteme (se logra soltar de él)

A Daniel le dio coraje y la volvió a agarrar por los brazos.

_ Parece que aun papá no te ha enseñado quien manda. (Comienza a tratar de forzarla pero ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer fue demasiado para ella y se desmayo.)

Inmediatamente esto paso Daniel paro. Se asusto que la hubiese lastimado e inmediatamente llamo al doctor del pueblo.

_ Ella está bien. Solo que al parecer ha estado trabajando mucho y en su estado.

_ ¿Qué estado? (Le pregunta muy intrigado)

_ Está embarazada. Me está extraño que no lo supieran ya que tiene alrededor de 2 meses.

_ Papá la contrato hace poco y al parecer desconocía ese detalle.

A los pocos minutos del doctor haber abandonado la casa, Esmeralda despertó. Estaba confundida, aturdida y hasta aun un poco mareada. No sabía que había pasado o si Daniel se había aprovechado de ella.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Nada, te desmayaste. Porque al parecer no eres muy diestra en cuidarte y estas embarazada.(Le dice con una mirada de decepción y muy seriamente)

_ ¿Qué? No puede ser. Embarazada yo… No imposible (Le dice muy nerviosa)

_ Yo llame al doctor y si lo estas. Tienes como 2 meses. Eso papá no lo va a ver bien, créeme. Va a ver que hacer algo al respecto.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Ni creas que papá te vaya a dejar tener ese niño. Ni siquiera es de él.

_ Por favor no le diga nada. Apiádese de mí. Esta criatura no tiene la culpa.

_ Por favor que sentimental. Cualquiera diría que sabes de quien es.

_ Es del Gitano. El había sido mi único hombre no sé porque tipo de mujer me toma, pero no soy lo que usted cree. (le dice con mucha sinceridad y tristeza)

Daniel no pudo evitar ver que dentro de sus palabras vio muchísima tristeza y con todo y lo prepotente que era no pudo evitar sentir pena y a su vez un poco de empatía.

_Aunque no se lo diga a papá se va a enterar eventualmente, no crees. (Le dice con un poco mas de humildad)

_ Haga lo que usted crea pertinente. (Le dice con mucha tristeza)

Daniel se fue y la dejo sola. El tenía muchos remordimientos sobre la situación. No sabía qué hacer. Entendía que la muchacha no tenía la culpa. Por primera vez en años se había puesto el corazón en la mano y no poda evitar sentirse mal por ella. En cuanto Felipe se enterara de su embarazo iba a buscar quien se encargara de resolver el problema. Ya había pasado antes justo con la muchacha que Azucena menciono, y en ese momento la criatura era de él. En este momento no era de el así que la reacción sería peor.

Esa noche lo único que Esmeralda hacia era llorar. Su situación era seria y ella sabía que las posibilidades que las cosas salieran bien eran mínimas.

_ Nunca te explicaron cómo cuidarte.

_ Si pero luego que el Gitano se aprovecho de mi por primera vez. Yo creo que quede embarazada en ese momento. No entiendo porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí. Yo tengo derecho como cualquier ser humano a ser feliz. Si tal vez no me hubiese quejado tanto del Gitano, el me trataba como una reina comparado con el trato que recibo aquí.

_ Todo va a estar bien muchacha, ya verás. El Sr. Daniel es mejor de lo que crees y tal vez se apiade de ti.

Varios días después. Daniel no le había dicho nada al padre quería pensar en cómo decírselo sin que le causara problemas a Esmeralda. No había intentado nada más. Al contrario comenzó a verla diferente. Ya no la veía como la puta que el papá había comprado sino como una muchacha sufrida y que le había tocado un mal pedazo de la vida.

Una mañana Esmeralda salió con Azucena al pueblo a comprar víveres en el mercado como otras veces habían hecho. El mercado del Altrusia era muy visitado por la gente en especial de pueblos limítrofes ya que le llegaban artículos que a otras partes no llegaban.

Ese día el mercado estaba muy lleno a Esmeralda y Azucena le había tomado mas de la cuenta hacer sus compras. Cuando estaban por irse Azucena nota que Esmeralda paro y se oculto detrás de unos cajones.

_ Niña, que te pasa.

_ El Gitano esta allí. (Señala más adelante)

_ Porque no lo enfrentas. Por su culpa estas en esta situación.

_ La realidad es que no. El no me vendió. Probablemente ni sepa que me paso. Pero no creo que quiera saber más de mí. Con todo lo que me ha pasado y mi embarazo. No quiero enfrentarlo. Mejor que siga pensando que desaparecí de la nada.

_ No crees que sea tu oportunidad de salir de aquí.

_ Realmente no lo creo. Vámonos por el otro lado que no quiero que me vea.

Esmeralda no dejo que el Gitano la viera y se fue casi corriendo a la casa. Ella pensaba que el Gitano como Martín no iba a querer saber más de ella. Felipe la había hecho su mujer y eso era una de las cosas que al Gitano le gustaba de ella que solamente había sido suya. Ya eso no era cierto. Su destino estaba marcado desde el día que Felipe la había violado. El bebé era lo único bueno y puro que le quedaba y no sabía si eso iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

Una vez llego a la casa se enfusco en su quehaceres sin darse cuenta que Azucena volvió a salir. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta al mercado en búsqueda del Gitano y por suerte aun no se había ido. Estaba en la taberna.

_ ¿Es usted el que llaman el Gitano?

_ Si para que soy bueno (Le dice con un poco de mal tono)

_ Usted no me conoce pero soy una de las criadas de Felipe Justiniano y llevo varias semanas trabajando con Esmeralda.

_ Esmeralda. Ella te mando hablar conmigo. Llevo semanas buscándola. ¿Ella está bien?

_ La realidad es que no. El Sr. la compro en Cebana y la trata de lo peor. Ella no quería que usted supiera que está aquí pero si sigue en esa casa el Sr. la va a matar. Yo lo conozco y cuando se entere que está embarazada no le va a ir bien.

_ Está embarazada…

_ Si y el niño es suyo.

_ ¿A quién se la compro en Cebana?

_ Él le había dicho que a usted pero ella me dijo hoy que no fue así.

_ Eso lo sé yo que a mí no fue. ¿Dónde está Felipe en estos momentos?

_ En la alcaldía supongo.

_ Gracias. No le digas a Esmeralda que hablamos.

El Gitano no podía concebir lo que había escuchado. No entendía como había pasado todo pero lo que si sabía era que no importando que, Esmeralda regresara con él.

El Gitano se dirigió directamente a la alcaldía. Cuando entro Felipe ya sabía a lo que venía.

_ Gitano…Que sorpresa. (le dice con un poco de ironía)

_ Deja los cinismos que sabes a lo que vengo.

_ Esmeralda me pertenece y no puedes hacer nada este es mi pueblo.

_ Estoy dispuesto a comprarla. No me importa cuánto me pidas.

_ Recuerdas cuando fui yo el que te ofreció cualquier cantidad por una noche con ella. Ahora soy yo el que dice que no. Lo lamento. Esmeralda es mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

_ Te vas a arrepentir. Yo estoy dispuesto hacer tratos por la buena. Pero si tú decides que es por la mala te va a ir muy mal. No me conoces. Ni conoces de lo que soy capaz.

_ Me estas amenazando. (se ríe en señal de que no le importa)

_ Tómalo como te dé la gana. Esmeralda es mía y no me voy de este pueblo sin ella.

_ Pues tendrás que venirte a vivir a Altrusia porque eso no va a pasar. (se ríe muy sarcásticamente)

El Gitano salió con muchísimo coraje de la alcaldía e inmediatamente regreso a Cebana. No porque se diera por vencido sino porque iba a buscar varios de sus hombres. Estuvo en Cebana un par de días ideando lo que iba hacer. No le dijo ni a Iscarioty ni a Gustavo (sus hombres de confianza) lo que iban hacer. No quería hablar de que iba a buscar a Esmeralda. Simplemente les dijo que era algo delicado y que de seguro correría sangre. Al día siguiente del Gitano irse Daniel también se fue. Su visita era pasajera ya que tenía que regresar a sus estudios. Nunca le dijo a Felipe que Esmeralda estaba embarazada, cumplió con ella. Pero el sabía que eventualmente Felipe tendría que enterarse, la pena pudo más que el juicio.

A los días el Gitano regreso pero en la noche. Altrusia era un pueblo tranquilo donde el crimen era prácticamente nulo así que no había mucha vigilancia en ningún lugar. La idea era entrar a la casa de Felipe sacar a Esmeralda y regresar a Cebana lo antes posible ya que en Cebana Felipe no mandaba nada.

Iscarioty se encargo del criado. La idea no era matarlo pero se puso violento y no hubo más remedio. Gustavo se encargo de buscar la habitación de Felipe. Cuando la encontró, Felipe despertó y rápidamente comenzó a forcejear con él. Pero Gustavo era muy fuerte y Felipe ya estaba entrado en años así que pudo controlarlo muy rápido. En ese momento el Gitano entro a la habitación.

_ Veo que te crees el más listo.

_ Dije que me llevaba a Esmeralda por la buena o por la mala y tú decidiste que era por la mala.

_ Como la traje una vez la puedo traer otra vez.

_ No exactamente. (Saca una pistola)

_ Esto no se va quedar así. Ya verás.

El Gitano le dispara 2 veces sin piedad para asegurarse que el trabajo estuviese hecho.

Con el ruido Esmeralda y Azucena se despertaron. Azucena callo rápidamente en el cuarto de Esmeralda.

_ ¿Que fue eso?

_ Sonó como si estuviesen disparando.(le dice un poco asustada)

En eso el Gitano entra a la habitación.

_ Gitano…

_ Vístanse, que nos vamos.

Ellas se visten lo más rápido que pueden. Cuando salen y pasan por el cuarto de Felipe se percatan que estaba en el suelo en un bache de sangre.

_ ¡Lo mataron! ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso?

_ Por que se llevo algo mío. Tu bien sabes que conmigo nadie se mete.

Esa noche le esperaba una larga cabalgata. No podían parar, para evitar cualquier problema tenían que llegar a Cebana. Esmeralda estaba muy asustada con todo lo que había pasado. No sabía que el destino tenía para ella, pero si sabía que el que el Gitano la fuera a buscar era bueno. Ella cabalgó con él y sentirlo cerca la hacía sentir bien. Ya a las cercanías de Cebana ella no pudo evitar agarrarse de él con mayor ahínco y hasta recostó su cabeza de su espalda. El Gitano sintió su apego y no pudo evitar sentirse bien con el hecho.

Llegaron a Cebana en la mañana. Esmeralda estaba muy cansada. Azucena muy asustada de lo que le destinaba. Ella llevaba 7 años trabajando con los Justiniano y no conocía nada más. Ahora casi forzada estaba en un pueblo que no conocía con gente que no conocía.

_ ¡Debes estar cansada!(El Gitano le pregunta a Esmeralda al llegar a la casa)

_ Un poco. (Le contesta Esmeralda con un poco de miedo)

_ Vete acostar. Tus cosas siguen en mi cuarto. Yo le mostrare a Azucena donde puede hacerlo ella.

Aunque Esmeralda trato descansar un poco, no pudo. Su mente estaba llena de cosas. Pensaba que el Gitano se iba a enfurecer cuando se enterara que estaba embarazada. Además de que no sabía cómo iba a tomar que Felipe la hubiese hecho suya. Luego de un rato el Gitano subió a ver si Esmeralda había podido descansar y la encontró ordenando el cuarto.

_ Te dije que vinieras a descansar no a recoger. (le dice un poco serio)

_ No lo pude evitar, tenías todo revuelto.

_ Como no estabas para tenerlo todo ordenado.

_ Tienes tus otras mujeres.

_ Tú eres la única que quiero en mi vida personal.

_ Me debiste haber dejado donde estaba. (Le dice con la cara llena de lágrimas)

_ ¿Tú te querías quedar allí? ¿Tú la estabas pasando bien? (Le dice mientras se acercaba a ella y comienza a jugar con su pelo)

_ No, pero ya yo no soy para ti. Felipe me hizo suya. Ya no soy solamente tu mujer como antes. (Le dice sin poderlo mirar a los ojos y con mucha vergüenza en el tono)

_ Tu estuviste con el porqué querías…(Le dice un poco serio)

_ No, el me obligo se aprovecho de mi. (Le dice con los ojos llorosos)

_ No me importa. Esmeralda yo te amo. Te amo por ti, no porque eras virgen cuando estuviste conmigo. Cometí muchos errores en un principio pero te prometo que tratare de ser diferente.

_ Estoy embarazada. (Le dice abruptamente y casi sin dejarlo terminar de hablar)

_ Lo sé. Azucena me lo dijo.

_ No estás enojado. (Le dice un poco extrañada)

_ ¿Por qué voy a estar enojado? ¿Es mi hijo, no? (Le dice con mucha humildad en el tono)

_ Trixia me advirtió que tú no querías que ninguna quedara embarazada.

_ Ninguna de ellas. No tú. (Le acaricia la cara y la besa y ella se deja besar)

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Esmeralda se sintió bien como que tal vez eso era lo que el destino tenía para ella. Tanto que dijo odiarlo, tanto que busco para salir de sus garras y ahorra precisamente era él quien le ofrecía futuro y felicidad. Esa noche el Gitano la hizo suya nuevamente pero esta vez ella no tenía miedo ni se sentía mal por ello al contrario era lo que su ser le pedía. Como siempre había sido él fue un poco rudo pero de una manera placentera que la hizo sentir deseada, querida.

Varios días pasaron y nada se había escuchado de lo que había pasado en Altrusia. Azucena se le había encomendado ayudar a Doña María en la posada como Esmeralda hacia antes ya que el Gitano no quería que ella se viese como una criada sino como su mujer. Doña María no podía creer que el Gitano la hubiese encontrado en verdad pensaba que se había ido.

_ No debes estar haciendo eso. Si David te ve yo soy la que voy a estar en problemas. (Le dice Doña María con mucha seriedad en el tono)

_ Es lo que estoy acostumbrada hacer. Además me siento bien. (Le dice mientras limpiaba las mesas.)

Cuando ella entro a la cocina Martín entro a comer con Margarita. Cuando María los vio no lo podía creer. Entro a la cocina y le pidió a Esmeralda que les sirviera. Ella no pudo resistir la oportunidad y cuando fue a llevarle la comida le tiro el plato en vez de ponérselo con cuidado.

_ ¿Qué le pasa…..? (Cuando la ve) Esmeralda… (Le dice muy impresionado y a su vez asustado)

_ Veo lo mucho que me extrañaste.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? (Le pregunta u poco nervioso) ¿Qué te paso me quede esperándote esa noche?

_ Apuesto a que sí. Tienes suerte que no le digo al Gitano que fuiste tu el que me vendió.

_ No sé de que hablas. (Toma a Margarita por la mano) Mejor me voy. No sé qué locas ideas tienes en la cabeza. (Sale por la puerta prácticamente corriendo)

Martín jamás imagino que Esmeralda regresara. Si el Gitano se enteraba que el manejo todo para que Esmeralda llegara a casa de Felipe, seguro sería hombre muerto. El estaba muy asustado con esa posibilidad. Cuando iba de salida el Gitano que entraba y casi tropieza con el.

_ ¿Cuál es tu apuro, cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma? ( Le pregunta el Gitano mientras se reía muy sarcásticamente)

_ Ningún apuro ya se me hizo tarde para el trabajo. (Se va casi corriendo)

El Gitano una vez Martín desapareció de su vista entro a la taberna e inmediatamente vio a Esmeralda trabajando.

_ Ya entiendo porque el criadito salió corriendo. Te dije que no te quiero trabajando. (Le dice muy serio)

_ Estaba aburrida y vine hacerle compañía a tu mamá.

_ Yo se que el criadito tuvo que ver con tu terminar el casa de Felipe. Y si lo logro probar…

_ Yo ya te dije que no tengo la menor idea de cómo fui a parar allí. Pero piensa lo que quieras.

_ Sé que me ocultas algo por protegerlo, pero tarde o temprano me voy a enterar.

_ Ya no quiero recordar ni pensar en nada de lo que paso. (Le dice mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios). Así que no hablemos de ello.

Esa noche luego de bañarse Esmeralda subió temprano al cuarto a recoger un poco, ya que esperaba que el Gitano subiera tarde, como de costumbre. Pero no, subió temprano y sin olor a alcohol.

_ ¿Qué raro que hayas subido temprano? (Se acerca a él y lo huele) ¡Y no has tomado!

_ Cualquiera que te escuchase pensaría lo peor de mí. (Se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura) Quise pasar la noche contigo. (La besa tiernamente por el cuello) Luego abre la gaveta de la mesa de noche y saca algo envuelto en un paño)

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ No tengo muchos recuerdos de mis padres. Pero María se encargo de guardar esto. ( Le dice refiriéndose a lo que estaba dentro del pañuelo. Cuando abre el pañuelo había una sortija hermosa con una piedra verde en el centro) Era de mi madre.

_ Es hermosa. Jamás había visto algo así.

_ La piedra es una esmeralda.

Esmeralda no puede evitar sonreír al Gitano indicarle que la piedra era una esmeralda.

_ Quiero que tú la tengas. No sé porque la guarde por todos estos años. Pero ahora entiendo la conexión. El destino quería que fuera para ti.

_ No puedo aceptarla. Significa mucho para ti.

_ Quiero que te cases conmigo y la aceptes en señal de compromiso.

_ ¡Te quieres casar conmigo! (Le dice muy sorprendida)

_ Nunca pensé que casarme hubiese sido uno de mis planes, pero desde que llegaste a mi vida mis pensamientos cambiaron. No quiero estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú. Desde que el viejo te trajo a la casa no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, quererte para mí.

_ Gitano… (Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos) No sé si debamos casarnos. Tantas cosas pasando a la vez. Tengo miedo de cometer un error que lo dañe todo. No te veo como el tipo de hombre de una sola mujer. ¿Qué tal si luego te das cuenta que no era lo que querías? ¿Qué tal si…..

El Gitano no la dejo terminar de hablar y la halo hacia él y la beso con mucho deseo.

_ Sé que aún no confías en mi.(La vuelve a besar y a su vez la acaricia quitándole el pelo de la cara) Sé que el culpable de tus pensamientos soy yo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida y que te amo. (La besa en la frente)

Esmeralda le correspondió las carisias acariciándole la cara y besándolo tiernamente. El Gitano no pudo evitar desearla y comenzó a desamarrarle el traje. Ella también lo deseaba tanto como el a ella y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y bajarle el pantalón. Para el Gitano esto era una conducta nueva en Esmeralda y a él le encanto. Otro en su posición lo hubiese tomado como una ofensa.

Luego de haberla hecho suya le estaba acariciando el vientre. Ya su embarazo se hacía notar.

_ Me estas aceptando la proposición de matrimonio o solo haciéndome perder el hilo de la conversación.

_ Vamos hacer algo… en cuanto tenga el bebé, volvemos hablar de matrimonio. No quisiera casarme con el vientre abultado. No sé si me entiendes.

_ ¡Te sientes avergonzada de estar embarazada sin estar casada!

_ No es eso…Es que mi vida no ha sido fácil, no estoy acostumbrada a finales felices. Nunca he tenido más de unos días de felicidad. Siempre he estado seguida por desgracias y tengo miedo que mi alegría sea momentánea que algo va a pasar e impedir que sea feliz. Quiero salir de una preocupación para entrar a otra.

_ Ya veo que soy una preocupación para ti. (Le dice con poco de ironía en el tono)

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero.

_ Está bien. Como quiera eres de mi propiedad. (Se sonríe)

_ Eso crees tú.

Luego de su última contestación el Gitano la acorrala con los brazos contra la cama.

_Eres mi propiedad, te guste o no. Por tal razón se hace lo que yo diga.

El Gitano procede a besarla nuevamente y la hace suya nuevamente pero esta vez el tomando absoluto control y de cierto modo a ella le gustaba que el tuviese el control absoluto algunas veces, la hacía sentir deseada.

Unos meses después…

Esmeralda tenía aproximadamente 8 meses de embarazo y el Gitano no la dejaba hacer absolutamente nada. No la quería exponer de ninguna manera. Ya no trasnochaba en el burdel. Si se encargaba de que todo corriera como tenía que correr que las muchachas estuvieran bien pero una vez caía la noche le dejaba esos asuntos a Iscarioty, y él a su mujer.

Esmeralda no podía creer que por fin su vida estuviese tomando valor y a su vez alegría. El Gitano la hacía feliz y ella no quería que esa alegría fuera opacara por nada. Quién diría que ese odio que ella sentía por él en algún momento se convertiría en amor, en pasión, en lujuria. El despertó en ella sentimientos nunca antes conocidos. Ni cuando estaba con Martín jamás sintió algo igual. Era tanto placer que dolía…

_ Si el Gitano te ve aquí barriendo se va a enfurecer. (Azucena le comenta a Esmeralda en tono de advertencia)

_ Déjame a mí preocuparme por el Gitano. Ya estoy harta de estar sin hacer nada. Ya no puedo con el calor, ni con el dolor de espalda y todavía me falta 1 mes.

_A ti no te molestara escucharle la boca a David pero a mí sí. (Le dice Doña María mientras le quitaba la escoba a Esmeralda) Por favor Esmeralda evítame las descargas.

_ Perdón. Además el Gitano esta con los caballos así que se va a tardar un poco.

_ No me importa. Ya lo conoces, además se supone que estés descansando.

_ Voy al mercado. Tengo ganas de comer manzanas y aquí no hay.

_Que Azucena te acompañe. Y se regresan rápido.

Estando en el mercado Martín la diviso. Aún en el habían coraje, furia, frustración y hasta celos por todo lo ocurrido y el verla revolcaba esos sentimientos aún más. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente lo hizo tener que acercarse a ella.

_ Dichosos los ojos que te ven. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí. (Le dice muy sarcásticamente)

_ Déjame en paz. No quiero hablar contigo. (Le dice con coraje)

_ Milagro que tu dueño te tiene suelta por ahí. Ya sé que te tienen bien domadita, eso que lo odiabas. Pero ya veo que siempre me viste la cara. Si tu interés era quedarte con él, ¿por qué el teatro conmigo?

_ Déjenos en paz. (Azucena le indica con coraje y defensa en su tono)

_ Hasta dama de compañía te tienen. La gran familia. Cualquiera diría que ese niño que esperas es de él.

_ Ya en una ocasión te dije lo que puedo hacer con cierta información. No me va a dar pena alguna decirle al Gitano. Déjame en paz.

_ Tanto que criticaste sus putas y terminaste siendo una de ellas.

Esmeralda ya estaba muy importunada con los comentarios de Martín y no pudo soportarlos más y lo abofeteo

_ La verdad, duele. (riéndose con mucho sarcasmo) Conmigo hubieses sido vista como una mujer decente. Con él jamás serás vista como una mujer decente. Además de que ese bastardo que esperas jamás será bien visto. Si ibas a tener vida de burdel al menos te hubieses cuidado.

Esmeralda decidió no seguir escuchando las necedades de Martín y simplemente le dio la espalda y se alejo de él.

_ Te vas porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Caíste en lo más bajo y vas arrastrar esa criatura contigo. (Le grita mientras ella se alejaba)

_ No le hagas caso. Está celoso. (Le dice Azucena mientras se alejaban)

_ Lo sé pero de cierta manera tiene un poco de razón.

_ Realmente crees eso.

_ No sé. No sé ni lo que creo. Sé que quiero al Gitano pero también sé lo que él representa.

_ Todo el mundo lo respeta en el pueblo.

_ Todo el mundo le tiene miedo que es diferente.

Esa noche Esmeralda noto que el Gitano se tardo más de la cuenta en subir y la mezcla del embarazo con lo que había pasado durante el día habían hecho que tuviera coraje por el hecho. Cuando el subió, Esmeralda tenía un semblante de enojo.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? (Le pregunta de mala manera)

_ Me puedes explicar tu tono. (Le dice mientras la miraba muy extrañado)

_ Cuando me expliques porque subes a esta hora.

_ Por lo visto, estamos de mal humor. Subí tarde porque estaba dejando todo listo ya que mañana voy para Santa Lucia a arreglar unos asuntos y regreso en dos días.

_ Te vas por dos días y me lo vienes a decir ahora. Podías mandarme una carta desde Santa Lucia. (Le dice con mucho sarcasmo)

El Gitano se cansa de su actitud la toma por el brazo y la sienta de mala manera en la cama.

_ ¡Me puedes explicar qué te pasa!

_ Nada. (Le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.) No te preocupes por mi (Le dice con mucha tristeza en el tono)

_Perdón. (Le dice el Gitano mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas) Pero no entiendo tu coraje.

_ ¿Tienes que ir a Santa Lucia? (Le pregunta con mucha tristeza)

_ Tengo que resolver varios asuntos. Tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

_ No quiero que te vayas.

El Gitano le acaricia la cara y la besa con mucha ternura.

_Tengo que ir ahora si lo dejo para después me puede coincidir con tu alumbramiento y no quisiera que eso pasara.

_Es que estos últimos días he tenido mucho dolor de cabeza y de espalda. Perdóname si te saque de tus casillas.

El Gitano la comienza a besar por el cuello y sutilmente le comienza a quitar la ropa. Ella estaría embarazada pero nunca se privaba de amarlo, de sentirlo parte de ella. Esa noche fue diferente. Por alguna razón ella tenía mucha necesidad de él y él lo noto. La trato con mucha dulzura y cariño. Beso cada recoveco de su piel, no fue rudo ni imponente. La amo haciéndole ver cuánto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba y cuan feliz era con ella. De cierto modo se sentía un poco culpable por tener que viajar pero no le quedaba de otra.

Al otro día el Gitano se fue sin despertar a Esmeralda. No quería tener que despedirse, él sabía que de cierta manera su estado la hacía más vulnerable de la cuenta. Al Esmeralda levantarse una tristeza inmensa invadió su ser como si no lo fuera a ver en mucho tiempo y eran solo un par de días. Ese día casi no quiso comer y ni siquiera quiso desobedecer las reglas del Gitano de no hacer nada.

Esa noche todo en el burdel transcurrió como de costumbre. Esteban estaba a cargo ya que Iscarioty acompaño a el Gitano a Santa Lucia. Ya para horas de la madrugada las chicas se recogieron para descansar. Ahora, fueron escabrosamente despertadas por gritos de unos hombres que entraron al burdel sin confesarse con nadie. A punta de pistola sacaron las muchachas y las fueron montando en un carruaje en forma de jaula que tenían frente a la taberna. Esteban y otros hombres de confianza del Gitano trataron de defender las muchachas pero lo que encontraron fue su muerte ya que eran más y los habían tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Inmediatamente terminaron de sacar las muchachas a la fuerza le pegaron fuego a la taberna y al burdel. Con toda la conmoción del evento, Doña María, Esmeralda y Azucena salieron a ver que ocurría y se encontraron con el evento.

Frente y a cargo de todo este espectáculo estaba Daniel. Claramente esperando por Esmeralda y al verla la amenaza con una pistola y la toma por el brazo.

_ Tú vienes conmigo. (Le dice Daniel a Esmeralda con mucho coraje)

_Déjame en paz. ¿Qué quieres? Suéltame… (Esmeralda le replica mientras trataba de soltarse de él.)

_ No mi amor. Tú vienes también. El desgraciado del Gitano no sabe con quién se metió cuando mato a mi padre.

María inmediatamente trata de que Daniel suelte a Esmeralda pero este no la deja y la golpea. Del golpe Doña María cayó al suelo y desde el suelo le dice:

_ El Gitano no va a dejar que esto se quede así.

_ Ya del Gitano yo me encargue. (Inmediatamente procede a montar a Esmeralda en el carruaje y a su vez baja a Dalila) Eres muy vieja, no te voy a poder sacar provecho. (La empuja hacia Azucena) Tú también por mí púdrete en este pueblo, traidora.

Luego que se encargaron de terminar de prenderle fuego a la taberna y al burdel, fueron hasta la posada e hicieron lo mismo. Nadie pudo hacer nada ya que tenían miedo de correr con la suerte de los hombres del Gitano. Inmediatamente terminaron se fueron sin ningún remordimiento llevándose a las muchachas como botín. Lo único que no quemaron fue la casa de María y el Gitano y seguramente porque no sabían de su existencia. El único de los hombres del Gitano en sobrevivir el ataque fue Andrés y porque estaba borracho y se había quedado dormido en los establos. María, Azucena y Dalila no sabían qué hacer, ni que Daniel había querido decir con que ya se había encargado del Gitano, así que en el momento se encargaron de aplacar el fuego.

Mientras ya en horas de la mañana el Gitano se encontraba de regreso ya que termino sus asuntos antes de lo esperado. Ya en las cercanías de Cebana se encontró a Martín con Lisandro y otros dos hombres. Al Gitano no le gusto nada el panorama y al acercarse se fijo que la pistola que llevaba en la solapa del caballo estuviera accesible.

_ ¿Qué buscan? (Pregunta el Gitano con coraje en el tono)

_ Mas bien que traemos…(Le dice con un tono sarcástico)

_ Lo que me tengan que dar ustedes no me interesa.

_ Lamentablemente, te guste o no lo vas a tener que aceptar. (Le dice con un tono un poco amenazante) El mensaje es del hijo de Felipe. Sabes el que era alcalde de Altrusia y lo encontraron muerto…

Iscarioty no tardo en reaccionar y saco su arma y comenzó a disparar logro matar a uno de los tipos y herir al otro. El Gitano hizo lo mismo hiriendo a Lisandro pero la realidad era que eran mayoría y su intensión era matar. Lisandro aún herido, logro dispararle a Iscarioty y este a su vez le disparo a Lisandro logrando matarlo, pero Martín lo tomo por sorpresa y lo hirió mortalmente. Judas, el que quedaba vivo logro herir al Gitano, pero este le hecho el caballo encima y le disparo hasta matarlo. Martín vio su oportunidad nuevamente y logro dispararle al Gitano, el cual respondió de igual manera pero esta vez logrando su fin. La segunda herida del Gitano era una de gravedad y casi no podía mantenerse consiente. El caballo conocía la ruta y aunque el Gitano trato de llevarlo hasta el pueblo, el caballo llego prácticamente solo. Una vez llego hasta la casa el Gitano callo a piso y Doña María, Dalila y Azucena entendieron a lo que se refería Daniel. Lo llevaron hasta la casa y Andrés fue a buscar la curandera del pueblo. El panorama no lucía bien. Si el Gitano se moría quedarían totalmente desamparadas y las muchachas que se había llevado Daniel quedarían a su propia suerte, incluyendo a Esmeralda.

* * *

** Capitulo 3: Tus pecados siempre regresan a atormentante**

Cuando Daniel llego a Altrusia con las muchachas, estas notaron que el pueblo se veía cambiado. Desde que Daniel obtuvo el mando empezó mejoras que ya eran necesitadas y decidió darle un poco mas de vida al pueblo construyendo un burdel. Pero para que comprar personal si solo tenía que hurtarlo de la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo.

Inmediatamente llegaron, Daniel llevo las muchachas al burdel. Pero a Esmeralda la mando a llevar a la casa. Todas estaban nerviosas y asustadas en especial Trixia y Esmeralda. No sabían que les esperaba ni con qué suerte correrían.

Los hombres de Daniel decidieron verificar si la mercancía era buena y Daniel fue a explicarle a Esmeralda sus nuevos acomodos.

_ ¿Qué quieres de mí? (Le dice muy asustada y nerviosa)

_ ¿Qué que quiero? (Le dice con coraje y sarcasmo en su tono) ¡Todavía preguntas! Sabes lo que el Gitano hizo. Creías que me iba a quedar como si nada. No mamita. Y lo lindo no fue que lo hizo sino que lo hizo por ti. (Le grita estas últimas palabras casi al oído) Eso te hace tan culpable como él.

_ Sabes que te espera la misma suerte que a las demás. Pero primero te voy a dejar que des a luz. Tengo una prima en Santa Lucia que nunca ha podido concebir. Le mencione que pronto tendría una muchacha la cual daría a luz y no se podría encargar de la criatura y ella muy emocionada la va a tomar como suya.

_ Este es mi hijo. No puedes hacer eso. (Le dice en tono de desafío)

_ Que no puedo… Quien le dijo al Gitano que podía matar a mi padre. (le dice con mucho coraje y justo a la cara) Ahora dime lo que estas pensando. (Le dice conociendo lo que ella le iba a decir)

_ El Gitano jamás dejara que nada de esto pase. (Le dice desafiándolo)

_ El Gitano… (Se ríe) en estos momentos debe de estar 6 pies bajo tierra. O crees que no tenía todo bien planificado. Lo lamento por ti pero te vas a tener que atener ya que nadie te va a venir a ayudar.

Mientras la curandera de Cebana estaba poniendo un cuchillo al fuego para abrir la herida del hombro del Gitano y retirar la bala. La segunda herida (en el costado) había sido de entrada y salida. Entre Andrés y Dalila aguantaron al Gitano en lo que Cristal sacaba la bala, mientras María le dio un pedazo de cuero para que mordiese para transferir su dolor. A Cristal le costó un poco de trabajo conseguir la bala pero la encontró. Inmediatamente le curó esa herida y hizo lo mejor que pudo con la segunda herida pero el cuadro no se veía bien. El Gitano había perdido mucha sangre y el problema ahora sería combatir infecciones.

_ ¿Vivirá?

_ Yo no veo las cosas bien. (Cristal le contesta con mucha seriedad.) Ha perdido mucha sangre, una infección puede ser mortal.

_Tiene que vivir. Tiene que vivir. (Le replica Doña María con lágrimas en los ojos)

Más tarde el Gitano comenzó con una fiebre muy alta lo cual era señal de infección. Cristal había hecho todo lo que pudo. Trato de limpiar las heridas lo mejor que pudo, preparo un brebaje de yerbas y aunque él estaba entre inconsciente y despierto se lo dieron. Ahora solo el tiempo dictaría su suerte.

Al par de horas Pedro Monciena alcalde de Cebana llego hasta la casa de Doña María.

_ Valla Monciena, pensé que la tierra te había tragado. (Le dice con coraje)

_ ¿El Gitano está con vida? (Le pregunta el alcalde con mucha humildad en el tono)

_ Si, pero no sé si por no se sabe si por mucho. (Le contesta muy seria y firme)

_ Sabes que no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer.

_ Si, nada. Si eso le ayuda a tu conciencia. (le dice con mucha ironía) Sabes que tu solo condenaste este pueblo. Lo único que este pueblo tenía era el burdel, la posada y la taberna y ahora que… Si el Gitano se muere, este pueblo muere con él.

_ Crees que no lo sé. Pero que querías que hiciera. Yo hubiese corrido con la misma suerte. Este pueblo no tiene los recursos que Altrusia tiene.

_ Si se que eres tan solo un cobarde… (Le dice Doña María con mucho coraje y desprecio en el tono)

Durante todo el día Daniel había hecho trabajar a Esmeralda. Este la hizo limpiar, cocinar, recoger y ya en la noche estaba muy cansada y adolorida. Llevaba meses sin hacer mucho y el cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajo.

Daniel se sentía que tenía el mundo a sus pies y decidió darse un premio así que trajo a Trixia para la casa para que lo divirtiera. Trixia no se sintió a gusto y se negó, lucho, se rehusó. Pero le fue totalmente inútil ya que Daniel era más fuerte. Logro su fin pero no de buena manera sino golpeando y maltratando a Trixia y cuando llego a su clímax, simplemente la llevo a cuarto donde estaba Esmeralda para que pasara la noche. La manera de llevarla a cuarto no fue la mejor y cuando abrió la puerta simplemente la empujo contra la cama.

_ Estuviste estupenda. (Le dice muy sarcásticamente) Pronto serás tú. (Le dice a Esmeralda y abandona la habitación)

_Es un patán. (Le dice llorando)

Rápidamente, Esmeralda busco un paño y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de la boca.

_¿ Qué vamos hacer? (Pregunta Trixia con mucha tristeza)

_No se pero hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí. Va a regalar a mi hijo. (Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos) Me dijo que mando a matar al Gitano. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que está vivo.

_ Yo espero que tu instinto sea verdad y el Gitano este vivo sino no se qué será de nosotras.

Esa noche el Gitano la paso fatal la fiebre era tan alta que estaba delirando. Entre la curandera y María habían tratado de bajarla con paños de agua helada pero no habían logrado mucho. Esmeralda durmió fatal ya que los acomodos no eran los más apropiados. Ya en horas de la madrugada Esmeralda rompió fuente. Los malos tratos y todo lo que había ocurrido había hecho que el bebé quisiera venir al mundo antes de tiempo. Al Daniel escuchar los quejidos fue hasta la habitación.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema? (Les grita Daniel al abrir la puerta)

_Esmeralda va a tener el niño. (Le replica Trixia muy asustada)

_ Perfecto, pensé que tenía que esperar más. Tu vete al burdel yo me encargo. (Le dice muy imponente)

_ No (Grita), quiero que se quede conmigo. (Le dice Esmeralda casi llorando)

_ Aquí tú no tienes dicho. Y ya te dije que te vayas (Le vuelve a decir a Trixia)

Inmediatamente Daniel llamo a Raúl para que atendiera el parto de Esmeralda. Este llego rápidamente y comenzó a atender el parto. Esmeralda estaba cansada por todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores y se le hizo sumamente difícil la labor de parto. Estuvo horas, ya en la tarde casi noche, logro dar a luz. Fue un varón y al parecer estaba saludable. Daniel no dejo ni que lo viera. Ya el tenía una mujer contratada para que lo amamantara y se encargara de él mientras su prima podía hacer los arreglos para recogerlo. Esmeralda estaba desesperada. Ella quería ver el bebé pero estaba muy débil para pararse e ir en su búsqueda, lo único que le quedaba era llorar.

_ No entiendo tu berrinche. Según tengo entendido odiabas al Gitano. (Le dice con mucho sarcasmo)

_ Vete al demonio. Por favor te suplico. Déjame ver el bebé. (Le dice a lágrima viva)

_ No. Luego te encariñas. (Le dice sarcásticamente y riéndose con maldad)

_ No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel. Yo no te he hecho nada.

_ Dale las gracias al Gitano. (se ríe) Bueno cuando te mueras, porque no hay de otra.

Mientras la condición del Gitano era la misma. La fiebre le había bajado un poco pero no se veía mejora. Seguía inconsciente y delirando. La herida del hombro se había infectado y Cristal estaba tratando la infección con yerbas.

_ Yo no veo que el Gitano valla a salir de esto. Cada hora que pasa lo veo peor. (Dalila le indica a Doña María con tono de preocupación)

_ Sigue con vida. Eso me da un poco de esperanza.

En eso el Gitano comienza a quejarse y a llamar a Esmeralda como producto de la fiebre.

Tres días después, Daniel vio que Esmeralda se veía con mejor semblante y rápidamente la puso a trabajar en la casa. Tuvo que limpiar y encargarse de varios quehaceres casi sin tener fuerzas. Luego la mando a atender las mesas en la taberna.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? (Trixia le pregunta en tono de preocupación)

_Muy mal. He estado trabajando todo el día. Mi cuerpo me pide descanso. Además me duelen mucho los senos. Sé que es la necesidad de amamantar el niño pero no está conmigo. (Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos.)

_Moja un paño con agua caliente y póntelo en lo senos. No te aliviara el dolor por completo pero te ayudara. (Amanda le indica con un tono que hacia entender que ella entendía por lo que Esmeralda estaba pasando ya que en algún momento ella había tenido esa experiencia)

_ No sabes que hizo con el niño. (Trixia le pregunta en tono de ansiedad)

_ No. Ni siquiera me dejo verlo. Yo no puedo más con toda esta situación. Quiero ver mi hijo, quiero saber si el Gitano está con vida pero al parecer eso no va a ocurrir.

Mientras el Gitano despertó. Estaba aturdido y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, además de aún estar muy débil, febril y no del todo fuera de peligro.

_ ¿Qué paso? (Pregunta mientras se toca la herida del hombro y del costado)

_ David. Dios mío. Por fin despiertas. (Doña María le indica mientras se sentaba cerca de su cama)

_ ¿No recuerdas que paso? (Dalila le pregunta)

_No. ¿Dónde está Esmeralda?

Dalila y María se miraron en señal de preocupación. No sabían cómo reaccionar a su pregunta ni que decirle.

_ El día que te atacaron, Daniel el hijo del alcalde de Altrusia vino con sus hombres y se llevaron a todas las muchachas incluyendo a Esmeralda. Mato a todos los trabajadores y le prendió fuego a la taberna, al burdel y a la posada. (María le dice con mucha tristeza y preocupación en el tono)

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Doña María el Gitano trata de pararse pero María y Dalila no lo dejan

_Azucena. (Doña María le grita) Prepara un té y trae todo para cambiarle las vendas a David.

_ No debes pararte. Aún estas débil y tienes una de las heridas infectadas. (Dalila le indica al Gitano)

_ Tengo que hacer algo. Mi hijo. (El Gitano le dice a ambas)

_ Ahora mismo no estás en posición de hacer nada. Tienes que estar completamente restablecido antes que puedas hacer algo. Además no podemos dejar que se riegue la voz de que estas vivo. El debe pensar que estás muerto y debemos dejar que lo siga pensando.

En eso Azucena llega con las vendas y agua caliente para limpiar las heridas. Cuando María comienza a cambiarle las vendas se percata que la herida del costado también estaba infectada.

_ Eso duele. (Le dice el Gitano mientras se movía hacia un lado en señal de dolor)

_ Tengo que cambiarte las vendas. Como puedes ver ambas heridas están infectadas.

_ Cuando fui al mercado, me entere que encontraron muertos a Martín, y otros hombres de los García junto a Iscarioty. (Azucena le indica a todos mientras le ayudaba a Doña María mientras le cambiaba los vendajes al Gitano)

_ Ellos fueron los que me trataron de matar. Ahora recuerdo. Martín me dijo que los había mandado Daniel.

En eso Pedro llego a la casa con un doctor.

_ Este es Agustino un buen amigo mío de Santa Lucia. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

_ La conciencia te carcome.(Le dice con coraje en el tono y mirándolo muy mal) Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por este maldito pueblo. (Se queja en señal de dolor)

Agustino curo nuevamente las heridas de Gitano y comenzó a tratarlas por la infección. Aún tenía fiebre y esta era por la infección. Si la misma no era curada podía ser mortal. Al menos se había podido dar cuenta que la extracción de la bala fue hecha correctamente y que fue lo que lo mantenía con vida.

_ Cuando vas a entender que a este pueblo le hace falta un médico.

_ Lo sé mi hijo está estudiando medicina en la capital y estoy tratando de convencerlo que establezca su práctica aquí.

_ Me dice Azucena que tienes hombres comenzando labores en donde estaba la posada.

_ Se todo lo que han hecho por este pueblo a mi me consta. Sé que si el viejo no hubiese establecido sus negocios aquí, no hubiese habido pueblo y es mi manera de mostrar lo arrepentido que estoy por haber dejado que se llevaran las muchachas.

_ Esmeralda es la que me preocupa. Estaba a punto de dar a luz. Yo espero que este bien.

En eso sale el doctor.

_ La realidad es que la curandera hizo un buen trabajo. Limpie las heridas nuevamente y le di algo para combatir la infección pero ahora todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Al otro día, Daniel despertó a Esmeralda sumamente temprano para que ordenara y limpiara en el burdel. Mientras no trabajara en el mismo se tenía que encargar de que todo estuviese limpio y ordenado para que los clientes tuviesen una buena impresión.

Mientras limpiaba el cuarto de Amanda se mareo y casi se cae.

_¿Estás bien? (Le pregunta Amanda mientras la ayuda a recostarse en la cama)

_ No. Me siento extenuada. No tengo fuerzas para hacer nada.

_ Diste a luz hace 4 días, es de suponerse. Necesitas descansar.

_ Daniel no me deja. No sé cuanto más pueda resistir.

_ Te entiendo. Aquí también nos obliga a trabajar no importando que. Tenemos que atender a todo el mundo, no importando como nos trate a nosotras. Anoche un borracho golpeo a Guadalupe. Además de que ya que todo el mundo se había ido y nosotras estábamos exhausta obligo a Trixia a estar con él. El Gitano jamás hubiese permitido una cosa semejante.

En ese momento Daniel entro al cuarto y se encontró a Esmeralda descansando en la cama de Amanda.

_ Con que holgazaneando en la labor.

_ Ella necesita descanso, acaba de tener un bebé.

_ A ti nadie te dijo que opinaras.(Le dice mientras la abofetea muy fuertemente. Luego toma a Esmeralda por el pelo y la lleva hasta uno de los cuartos disponibles.) Te voy a enseñar a respetar.

_ No por favor. (Le dice llorando) Déjame en paz.

_ ¿Por qué he yo de tenerte consideración? ¡Quien tuvo consideración con mi padre! El Gitano no sabía con quien se metía cuando lo mato. Vas a arrepentirte cada día de lo que te queda de existencia de haberlo conocido. (Comienza a quitarle la ropa)

Esmeralda, no lo rehusaba ni lo resistía. Quedo en un estado de impresión inmediato. Lo único que hacía era llorar. El proceso fue muy doloroso, ella apenas había tenido un bebé.

_ Vístete y sigue con tus quehaceres o te irá peor. (Le dice mientras le tira la ropa)

Inmediatamente Daniel salió del burdel Trixia y Amanda fueron a ver si Esmeralda estaba bien. Ella estaba muy adolorida y casi no se podía ni vestir. Entre las dos la ayudaron a vestir. Trato de pararse pero el dolor era demasiado.

_ No puedo (llorando)

_ Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo sino va a volver a pasar lo mismo. (Le dice Trixia con tono de preocupación)

_ Por mí que me mate. Ya no puedo más. Pensé que era más fuerte pero en realidad no lo soy.

Mientras en Cebana las heridas del Gitano tenían mejor semblante y en un momento que se quedo solo combatiendo mucho dolor y con mucho esfuerzo se paro. El dolor era terrible pero el dolor que sentía al no saber la suerte que habían corrido Esmeralda y su hijo era mayor.

_ ¿Qué haces? (Le grita Doña María con mucha preocupación)

_ No puedo más con la cama. No puedo más con no saber de Esmeralda. Tengo que hacer algo.

_ Debes esperar a restablecerte completamente. Sino no va haber nada que puedas hacer por ella.

En eso Pedro llega hasta el cuarto.

_ Esmeralda dio a luz.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? (Dice un poco exaltado y con coraje a su vez)

_ Estuve hablando con Agustino y la razón de su visita es que quedo en encontrarse con su esposa aquí en Cebana porque van hasta Altrusia a recoger un bebé. Patricia nunca ha podido concebir y su primo el cual resulta que es Daniel Justiniano le prometió un bebé diciéndole que una de sus nuevas putas no se cuido, quedo embarazada y no quiere el niño. Daniel le envió un telegrama indicando que el niño había nacido y ya podían pasar a recogerlo. Fue un varón y al parecer está saludable.

_ Necesito hacer algo. (Dice mientras da un cantazo en la cabecera de la cama en señal de coraje) No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Le dijiste algo a Agustino.

_ No, no lo considere prudente. (Le dice Pedro con seriedad en el tono)

_ Cuando llega la esposa de Agustino.

_ En dos días. Luego se quedan un día más en casa de unos parientes y parten a Altrusia.

_ O sea que cuento con 3 días. (Dice con un semblante de preocupación)

_ Deberías esperar a que estés totalmente restablecido. Si vas así Daniel podría lograr lo que ya intento. (Le dice Doña María con mucha preocupación en el tono)

_ No me queda de otra. (Dice con coraje)

_ Cuenta conmigo y unos hombres de confianza que se que nos pueden ayudar. (Le dice Pedro muy serio y firme)

Al otro día Daniel levanto a Esmeralda muy temprano y la llevo directamente a las caballerizas, allí la esperaban unos hombres. En cuanto se acercaron a los hombres Daniel la empujo hacia ellos.

_ La tratan bonito. (Le dice con un tono burlón y a su vez sarcástico)

_ Que pena, que seas tan linda. (Le dice uno de los hombres mientras la agarra por el brazo)

_ ¿Qué quieren de mi? (Le dice Esmeralda un poco nerviosa)

_ No es lo que queremos nosotros sino el jefe. (Le dice con un poco de tristeza el segundo hombre)

Entre Luis y José la aguantaron fuerte en lo que otro de los hombres de Daniel la marcaba con un hiero en la espalda. La marcaron como si fuese ganado. La marcaron para que recordara que era solo un objeto, una propiedad. Para que recordara que por su culpa Felipe había muerto y que tal como ella siempre había dicho; que los finales felices no eran para ella.

Más tarde Esmeralda quería ver el bebé. Ya no le importaba nada. Sabía que eventualmente Daniel la mataría. Ya una de las muchachas le había comentado que una señora que vivía cerca de la iglesia era la que lo estaba cuidando. En un momento que Daniel se fue a la alcaldía ella se fue hasta la casa de la señora. Estuvo frente a la puerta un par de minutos en lo que tuvo la valentía de tocar la puerta y aun así estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? (Le dice Lucia con un tono de preocupación)

_ Vine a ver a mi hijo. Sé que lo tienes. (Le contesta Esmeralda muy seria)

Inmediatamente Lucia la toma por el brazo y la hala abruptamente hacia dentro de la casa)

_ Si Daniel sabes que viniste no la voy a pasar bien.

_ Necesito ver mi hijo es lo único que te pido. Por favor. (le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)

_ Ven ( Lucia la lleva hasta una habitación donde había un pequeño moisés y una cuna) El tuyo es el del moisés.

Esmeralda se acerca hasta muy nerviosa y excitada a la vez hasta el moisés y ve que era perfecto. La tez blanca, los ojos grises, y todas las facciones del padre. Lo tomo en brazos y el niño se quedo muy tranquilo como sabiendo que ella era su madre.

_ ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? (Esmeralda le pregunta a Lucia)

_ Mi marido trabaja para él. Si uno no hace lo que él dice…

_ Si te entiendo.

Lucia se acerca a Esmeralda y trata de quitarle el niño de los brazos, pero Esmeralda no la deja

_Tengo que darle de comer. (Le dice Lucia)

_ ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? (Le pregunta con tristeza)

_ Bueno, pero luego te tienes que ir. No quiero que Tomás tenga problemas con Daniel.

Esmeralda prosiguió a amamantar el niño, pensó que ya no iba a querer que ella lo alimentara pero era como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Mientras el niño comía ella lloraba en silencio, no podía evitar sentir una gran tristeza. Pronto tendría que irse y tal vez no lo volvería a ver jamás.

_ No deberías llorar mientras le das de comer, amarga la leche.

Esmeralda simplemente ignoro su comentario y continuo alimentando al niño hasta que este se quedo dormido. Una vez el niño se quedo dormido lo puso de vuelta en el moisés.

_ ¿Cuando lo vienen a recoger? (Pregunto Esmeralda con tristeza en el tono)

_ En unos días. (Hubo una pausa momentánea) Debes irte no quieres que las cosas se pongan peor.

Esmeralda abandono la casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella estaba sumamente triste por todos los hechos. Probablemente el Gitano estaba muerto, no volvería a ver a su hijo y encima de todo tenía que seguirle viendo la cara al causante de todas sus penas.

Tres días después las condiciones de Esmeralda no habían mejorado en nada por el contrario, Daniel la tenía prácticamente como una esclava. El cuerpo de Esmeralda ya no podía soportar más. Esa tarde mientras limpiaba en la casa se desmayo. Daniel estaba en el despacho y en vez de mandar a llamar al doctor mando a que le tiraran agua fría por encima. Al agua caer sobre ella despierta abruptamente.

_ El que no trabaja, no come.

_ No puedo más. Necesito descansar. (Le dice desde el piso)

_ Lo que tu necesites a mi me vale. (Le dice con una mirada de soberbia)

Esa noche Daniel mando a llevar a Esmeralda a su cuarto y mando a que le amarara una mano al espaldar de la cama. Cuando el entro Esmeralda estaba llorando con mucho sentimiento. Daniel inmediatamente cerró la puerta saco de una gaveta una pequeña cuchilla.

_ Por lo visto ya sabes a lo que vengo. (Le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa)

_ Mátame de una vez, ya no puedo más.

_ No mi amor… (Le dice mientras le hace señas de que no con la cuchilla) Hasta que no sufras lo suficiente no te voy a matar. (Le comienza a pasar la cuchilla por el cuello y los senos y estaba tan afilada que le hacía cortes con la misma.

Esmeralda no estaba dispuesta a darle nada sin su debida ducha y con la mano que tenia libre comienza a forcejear con él. Daniel no estaba de ningún humor para pasar trabajo así que inmediatamente ella comenzó a forcejear la abofeteo ella recurrió a escupirlo y el recurrió a pegarle más fuerte.

_Podemos estar así toda la noche. Créeme tengo tanto odio por dentro que no me importa.

Inmediatamente Daniel comenzó a cortarle el traje con la cuchilla y en ese preciso momento siente ruidos fuera del cuarto. Inmediatamente sale a ver y se encuentra con unos hombres a los cuales no conocía en su casa. Al mirar a su alrededor ver que sus hombres de confianza estaban muertos. Sin pensarlo corrió a uno de los cuartos y busco un arma. En ese preciso momento entro el Gitano al cuarto.

_ ¡Qué error cometiste al no haber hecho las cosas tu mismo!

_ Cierto. Es hora de acabar el trabajo. (Dispara pero el Gitano se esquiva)

Inmediatamente el Gitano le dispara y logra herirlo. Daniel sin pensarlo abrió la ventana y se lanzo. El Gitano no corrió tras el dejo que Andrés lo hiciera el inmediatamente fue en búsqueda de Esmeralda. Cuando entro al cuarto y Esmeralda lo vio se echó a llorar.

_ David.

El Gitano corto el amarre que la tenía sujeta a la cama

_ ¿Estás bien? (Le pregunta en tono de preocupación)

Esmeralda estaba muy impresionada con todo lo ocurrido y la impresión no la dejaba ni hablar simplemente lo abrasó y siguió llorando sobre su pecho.

_ Nos tenemos que ir. (Le dice el Gitano mientras la ayudaba a pararse para salir de la casa)

Cuando salen de la casa ya los hombres los estaban esperando con Trixia, Guadalupe y Amanda. Trixia tenía el niño de Esmeralda y del Gitano en los brazos. En esos momentos se acerca Andrés

_ ¿Y Daniel? (Le pregunta el Gitano a Andrés)

_ Le dispare una vez mas y siguió vivo lo acorralé en el lecho del río y le dispare una vez más. Cayó al río, no creo que tengamos más problemas con él.

_ Mi hijo. (Se acerca inmediatamente a Trixia y toma al niño en brazos)

_ Nos tenemos que ir. Ahora. (Dice seriamente)

Cabalgaron toda la noche hasta Cebana. Esmeralda durmió todo el camino, ya que para las muchachas habían llevado una carreta. Al llegar a Cebana el Gitano no la quiso despertar, solo decidió cargarla hasta el cuarto para que siguiera descansando. Doña María se encargo del niño y las demás muchachas llegaron a descansar estaban extenuadas además de impactadas por todos los hechos.

Cuando el Gitano la puso en la cama se percato de los golpes, las cortaduras y la quemadura de la espalda. Se sentía tan culpable. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la cara, luego la beso en la frente.

_ Lo siento tanto. (Le dice mientras le acariciaba la cara y el pelo)

Esmeralda al sentirlo hablar despertó abruptamente…

_ Donde está el niño. (Dice un poco aturdida y fuera de sí)

_ Cálmate, María está con él. Tú necesitas descansar.

_Pensé que habías muerto. (Le dice luego de haber comenzado a llorar) Pensé que no te volvería a ver. (Le acaricia la cara)

El Gitano procedió a quitarse la camisa para mostrarle las heridas.

_ Casi… Estoy vivo por ti. No podía morir sin saber que te había pasado o a mi hijo. Te amo demasiado. (Se le salen las lágrimas) (Se acerca a ella y la besa muy apasionadamente) Por ti estoy dispuesto a lo que sea y me duele tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. Sé que tengo la culpa. No debí haberme ido. Debí haberte hecho caso.

Esmeralda procedió a secarle las lágrimas. Para ella verlo tan descompuesto era algo tan ajeno, tan inusual. El Gitano nunca demostraba sus sentimientos. Era su manera de ser, su personalidad, pero con ella era distinto. Ella lo hacía vulnerable, ella lo volvía loco, lo hacía necesitarla, añorarla, llorarla. Lo hacía ser otra persona.

_ No es tu culpa. En todo caso es mía por no haberte hecho caso desde el principio, por no querer ser sumisa y haber soñado que Martín era una buena persona. El fue el que me vendió a Felipe. Si no hubiese sido por el nada de esto hubiese pasado.

_ Yo no te hice la vida nada de fácil cuando llegaste, te aleje de mi de tantas maneras. Me intimidabas por eso te trataba mal. No sabía cómo acercarme. Debí haberte dejado en paz.

_ Jamás digas eso. Soy tuya y siempre lo seré. (Le dice mientras le acariciaba la cara y lo besaba tiernamente en los labios) Eres mi vida, mi razón de ser. Quiero casarme contigo. No sé porque no lo acepte cuando me lo pediste. Pero es lo más que quiero. Quiero ser tu mujer por siempre y para siempre.

El Gitano pega su frente a la de ella y asienta en señal de que si deben casarse.

_ No sé porque eres mi perdición. No sé porque tienes tanto control sobre mí. Solo sé que lo tienes y por eso te amo.

* * *

** Capítulo 4: La venganza es del paciente**

En el año 1834 Cebana se había convertido en un pueblo de importancia. Los rieles de un tren pasaban por el mismo y esto lo hacía de renombre. Pedro Monciena se había convertido en un alcalde importante por todo el progreso que había traído al pueblo además de que el pueblo había crecido. Altrusia había desaparecido y la mayoría de sus residentes se habían mudado a Cebana. La posada del pueblo siempre estaba llena con visitantes y viajeros. Muchos de estos venían a probar los ricos manjares de los cuales se hablaba en los pueblos limítrofes sobre el restaurante de la posada. Por tanto Dalila siempre estaba ocupada y tenía muchos quehaceres al ser la que manejaba la misma. Amanda le ayudaba y Guadalupe y Trixia eran las cocineras que tanto los visitantes buscaban. Luego del fuego el Gitano decidió no volver a reconstruir el burdel y darles la oportunidad de una vida normal a sus muchachas. Doña María había muerto hacía unos años y Dalila se ocupaba por esto de sus obligaciones.

Daniel no había muerto. Al final del río vivía una curandera llamada Calixta que lo encontró y lo curo. Estuvo semanas inconscientes y perdió la movilidad de una mano. Ahora, nadie lo sabía. Prefirió que pensaran que estaba muerto. Se fue a la capital y comenzó una nueva vida. Tenía un puesto de importancia en el gobierno, se caso y ahora tenía una hija llamada Jazmín. Ahora no había cambiado en nada. 5 años luego de que Jazmín nació enveneno a la mujer ya que estaba harto de sus reproches por frecuentar burdeles. No se había olvidado del Gitano y si que estaba bien enterado de su vida. Simplemente esperaba, esperaba el momento apropiado para su venganza.

El Gitano y Esmeralda se habían casado a las pocas semanas luego de todo lo ocurrido. Ella había tratado de darle más hijos al Gitano pero no había podido. El médico del pueblo le había dicho que probablemente sufrió traumas internos cuando Daniel abuso de ella a cuatro días de haber dado a luz. Ella se sentía muy mal por el hecho. Se sentía incompleta, inútil. El rol principal de una esposa era darle hijos a su esposo y ella no podía hacerlo. Los años que María estuvo viva le recordó que ella nunca pudo tener hijos y aunque la entristecía el Gitano era todo lo que ella necesitaba como madre. Si un hijo fue lo que Dios destinó para ella con eso se tendría que conformar. Esmeralda entendió lo que María le quería hacer comprender pero nunca lo acepto. Nunca se conformo y aunque su relación con su hijo David era muy buena, muy unida no podía evitar sentirse triste porque no tuvo más hijos. El Gitano nunca le saco en cara nada ni le demostró que estuviese triste ni molesto por el hecho. Su relación con su hijo no era extremadamente unidad pero no era mala. Dentro de todo al Gitano le costaba trabajo ser ese tipo de persona pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y David era tremendo muchacho, tremendo partido.

Ellos vivían muy bien ya que a los negocios le iba muy bien. Además de la posada y el restaurante con el pasar del tiempo y el progreso también abrieron un colmado. Se habían convertido en una de las familias más importantes de Cebana y con los años el miedo que la gente le tenía al Gitano se había convertido en respeto.

_ ¡Me puedes explicar que haces!

_ Domando un caballo. (Había estado lloviendo durante la semana y el piso estaba lleno de fango por lo tanto el Gitano estaba todo lleno de fango.)

_ Y como siempre, el caballo siempre te gana. (Le dice con una sonrisa sarcástica)

El Gitano deja a Andrés trabajando con el caballo y se acerca a ella

_ En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tus caballos, deberías dedicarme tiempo a mi ( Le dice mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo ya que estaba sin camisa)

_ Si esperas que me dé un baño. (Se sonríe)

_ Así me gustas más.

Esmeralda subió al cuarto y a los pocos minutos el Gitano entra, cierra la puerta y abruptamente la pega a la pared y comienza a besarla. Al pegarse al cuerpo de ella le llena todo el vestido de tierra. Inmediatamente comienza a soltarle el vestido. Ella prosigue a bajarle el pantalón. El quería ser el que tuviera el control así que le sostiene los brazos cuando ella le comienza a bajar el pantalón

_ Hoy soy yo el que tengo el control.

_ Yo también tengo derecho…

El Gitano le pone el dedo en la boca para que no siga hablando. Luego pasa a hacerla suya como a ella le encantaba tomando el control total. Haciéndola sentir deseada como siempre como hacía años, haciéndola ver que no importando los años él la deseaba igual o hasta más y que ella lo hacía feliz.

Luego el estaba haciéndole dibujitos en la espalda con el bache.

_ Por lo visto no te levante el ánimo. Te sigo notando triste.

_ No puedo evitarlo. Extraño a David. Sé que han pasado solo un par de meses pero ya quiero que venga a visitarnos.

_ El está en la capital, conociendo gente nueva, teniendo experiencias nuevas. La universidad le va a venir bien ya verás.

_ Azucena se va a enojar contigo. Llenaste la cama de bache.

_ Yo verdad. (Se sonríe y a su vez le acaricia la cara y llega hasta los senos con la mano que tenía llena de bache.)

_ Tú eres él que siempre quiere hacer lo que le da la gana. (Le dice sarcásticamente) Me voy a bañar. (Lo besa sutilmente en los labios) Te amo.

Días después Pedro fue hablar con el Gitano. Cebana había progresado tanto que Pedro ya se imaginaba que habría cambios comandados desde la capital pero jamás pensó que fuese tan pronto.

_ Te mudas a Santa Lucia.

_ Me dieron una promoción. Santa Lucia es un pueblo mucho más grande y por alguna razón de la capital piensan que yo pudiese hacer un buen trabajo allá.

_ ¿Quién viene de alcalde para Cebana?

_ Un tal Carlos Del Castillo, supuestamente muy bueno. Debe de estar por llegar hoy en la tarde. Voy hacer una asamblea para anunciarlo y presentarlo.

_ A mi hay algo que no me late. Si tan buen trabajo has hecho aquí porque no dejarte aquí.

_ Se que tienes razón en desconfiar ya que más de lo que yo he hecho has hecho tú y tu familia y ahora viene una persona de afuera. Pero según he escuchado Carlos es una buena persona. Hace poco enviudo, sus hijos están estudiando y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicárselo al pueblo.

_ Después que no se meta conmigo, no hay ningún problema.

En la tarde la mayoría de los Cebañeses estaban reunidos en la plaza para escuchar lo que Pedro tenía que decir. El Gitano decidió no ir ya sabía lo que Pedro tenia que decirle al pueblo y se quedo trabajando con los caballos, pero Esmeralda decidió ir a conocer el nuevo alcalde.

Pedro lo presento y rápidamente se mostró muy amistoso y social con todo el mundo. A su vez dio un breve mensaje despidiendo a Pedro de parte de la capital y agradeciendo su excelente trabajo como alcalde. Luego paso a invitar ciertas familias del pueblo a su casa, donde habrían unos piscolabis y té para ellos. Entra las familias invitadas estaban los Gustamante. Esmeralda no quería ir sin el Gitano pero Azucena insistió ya que encontró al nuevo alcalde muy guapo. Al Carlos divisar a Esmeralda decide acercarse.

_ ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? (Le toma la mano y se la besa)

_ Esmeralda Gustamante.

_ La esposa del Gitano. (Le indica Carlos haciéndole saber que conocía muy bien quien era)

_ Si, veo que ya ha escuchado de nosotros.

_ El Gitano es muy conocido. Estoy muy al tanto de lo que ha hecho por este pueblo. Lo que no sabía era que su esposa era tan hermosa. ¿Dónde está el Gitano?

_ Tenía pendientes y no pudo venir.

_ Yo siendo él no la dejaba salir sola a ninguna parte. (le dice como cumplido) Bueno sigo atendiendo a mis invitados. Que la pasen bien.

_ Al parecer le gustas al nuevo alcalde.

_ No digas eso ni de broma. Sabes cómo es el Gitano y si escucha un comentario de ese tipo se forma un lío.

_ Si se hubiese fijado en mí. (Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios)

Un rato más tarde Esmeralda decidió irse ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que el Gitano se preocupara. Cuando Carlos la ve que se va a retirar rápidamente va a despedirla.

_ Ya se retira.

_ Ya se está haciendo tarde y mi esposo me está esperando.

_ Sabe que estamos a sus órdenes aquí en la alcaldía. Las acompaño.

Carlos las acompaño hasta la posada y cuando llegan el Gitano estaba allí.

_ Buenas noches (se acerca hasta donde estaba Esmeralda, Azucena y Carlos.) Usted debe ser Carlos Del Castillo. (le extiende la mano)

_ Debes ser el Gitano. (Le dice mientras le corresponde el saludo)

_ Si. (le dice un poco seco)

_ Acompañe estas bellas damiselas para que no les fuese a pasar nada.

_ Gracias pero no era necesario, este pueblo es muy tranquilo.

_ Bueno me retiro. Gusto en conocerlos a todos. Que pasen buenas noches.

_ Que amable (Dice con sarcasmo)

_ No me inspira confianza. Algo en su semblante no me gusta.

Al otro día a la hora de almuerzo Carlos decidió ir a la posada a almorzar. Ya el sabía que Esmeralda estaba allí ya que tenia a unos hombres velando sus entradas y salidas.

Azucena se asomo desde la cocina hacia donde los clientes comían y se percato que Carlos había llegado

_ Esmeralda mira quien vino a almorzar.

Esmeralda no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se asoma hacia afuera

_El alcalde.

_ Te lo digo, tú le eres de interés.

_ No digas boberías. No crees que vino a almorzar porque es donde la mayoría de la gente lo hace. Vete atiéndelo.

_ No quieres ir tú.

Esmeralda la mira seria y un tanto enojada

Azucena sale a atenderlo pero inmediatamente Carlos pidió que Esmeralda lo atendiera.

_ Quiere que tú lo atiendas.

_ Ni modo. Todo sea por que se sienta bienvenido. (sale hasta donde estaba Carlos) Buenas tardes.

_ Buenas tardes. Dichosos los ojos que la ven.

_ ¿Qué quiere que le sirva?

_ Cualquier cosa que hayan cocinado sus hermosas manos estará bien conmigo.

_ Voy a comenzar a pensar que me está coqueteando.

_ Disculpe si soy tan abrupto pero no puedo dejar de admirar su belleza. Su esposo es un hombre muy afortunado.

Luego de comer aunque Esmeralda trato de disuadirlo él la llamo para despedirse y justo cuando le estaba besando la mano el Gitano que entra y el verlo nuevamente con Esmeralda no le fue de mucho agrado.

_ Me voy a sentir muy importante ya que me visita tanto. (Dice con mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras)

_ Vine a probar de los manjares que tanto hablan por todos lados. Pero lamentablemente ya es hora de retirarme que pasen buenas tardes. (Dice mientras se va alejando hasta que se retira)

_ Tú le gustas, lo puedo notar en su mirada. (Le dice mientras la mira bien serio)

_ Celoso. (Le dice con una sonrisa en los labios)

_ No es asunto de broma. No me gustan las atenciones que tiene para contigo. Algo en el no me late.

Un par de semanas después las cosas no tenían un mejor semblante. El alcalde aparecía donde quiera que Esmeralda estuviera. Si iba a la plaza a comprar frutas el estaba allí. Si ella iba ayudar en la posada a la hora de almuerzo él iba almorzar, si para evitarlo decidía ayudar a la hora de cena él iba a cenar, si ella decidía dar un paseo por el río el aparecía. La realidad era que la traía loca. En un principio ella no le dio mucha importancia pero ultimadamente le había comenzado a preocupar. Adicional al acoso el alcalde se había ocupado de preguntar por ella a personas claves. Había interrogado a trabajadores de la cantina, vendedores en la plaza, gente que trabajaba con él. La idea detrás de todos los cuestionamientos era que alguien se lo dijera al Gitano y por supuesto que fue lo que ocurrió. José Pérez el que atendía la taberna se encargo de ponerlo al tanto. Especialmente cuando parte de las preguntas eran de interés para el Gitano ya que el propósito era saber si él la trataba bien y si ella era feliz.

Esto para el Gitano era un insulto y una falta de respeto. No pudo evitar desquitar su coraje con Esmeralda. Llego a la casa y sin confesarse con nadie fue directamente al cuarto con un semblante de enojo y toma a Esmeralda por el brazo y la sienta en la cama.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el alcalde acosándote y tú no me habías dicho nada?

_ ¿De qué hablas? (Esmeralda le contesta luego de retirarle el brazo de mala manera)

_ A ti se te olvida que yo me entero de todo lo que pasa en este pueblo.

_ Precisamente por estas actitudes no te había comentado nada.

_ Además se ha pasado preguntándole a medio pueblo sobre ti, sobre nosotros, si eres feliz. Si te obligue a casarte…

_ Eso si yo no lo sabía.

_ Desde un principio debiste haberme dicho que te pretendía. Yo ya te había dicho que había notado algo y tú lo tomaste a chiste. (Le dice con un tono muy fuerte)

_ Porque en un principio no pensé nada malo del hecho. Pero desde hace unos días vengo notando que es demasiado. Donde quiera que yo voy el aparece, que voy hacer, no salir.

_ Yo ya le había dicho a Pedro que al nuevo alcalde más le valía no meterse conmigo, voy a tenerlo que advertir personalmente.

_ Recuerda que es el alcalde no quiero que tengas problemas. Esa es otra razón por la cual no te había dicho nada. Además yo no le hecho caso a ninguna de sus insinuaciones ni le voy hacer caso. Acaso no confías en mí.

_ En quien no confío es en él. Tú eres una mujer casada y si él fuera un hombre de respeto no te estaría haciendo ningunas insinuaciones.

_ Es bonito saber que después de tantos años todavía me celes. Eso quiere decir que me quieres. (Le dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción)

El Gitano la toma sutilmente por la cintura, la acerca a él y la besa.

_ Sabes que aunque no te lo diga mucho te amo. Eres de mi propiedad y lo serás por siempre.

Al otro día el Gitano fue a la alcaldía a hablar con Carlos, tenía que de alguna manera ponerle un alto a su persecución para con Esmeralda.

_ Valla Gitano que te trae por acá.

_ Tu eres un hombre inteligente sabes que todo el mundo me conoce, sabes a lo que vengo.

_ Bueno, pues vamos a dejar las hipocresías a un lado. La realidad del asunto es que tu mujer me gusta. Ella se ve muy fina, delicada y demasiado buena para ti. Yo soy un hombre con estudios, con dinero le puedo dar muchísimo más de lo que tú le das. Además tu fama no es muy buena. Todo el mundo está muy al tanto de tú temperamento y de cómo la tratas. Ella merece algo mejor.

_ Sueña con que Esmeralda te vaya a preferir antes que a mí. Esmeralda es mía y yo que tú me andaba con mucho cuidado.

**_** El que se tiene que andar con cuidado es otro. Recuerda que ahora yo soy el alcalde no tu amiguito Pedro. Este pueblo es mío ahora y tus negocios están en mis dominios. Tu podrás tener un poco de control pero yo tengo el poder absoluto. Vamos a ver quién gana.

Más tarde Esmeralda fue a dar un paseo por el río, pero decidió irse sola y como era de esperarse Carlos llego a donde ella estaba.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí tan sola?

_ Precisamente al que estaba esperando. (Le dice un poco seria)

_ Me esperaba. Valla quiere decir que quería verme. (Se sonríe)

_ No es por lo que usted cree. La realidad es que quería verlo para decirle que me dejara en paz. No sé como siempre sabe donde estoy o a donde voy y siempre encuentra la manera de llegar y ya me está trayendo problemas que no quiero.

_ ¿Qué su esposo desconfía de usted?

_ No desconfía de mi, pero si le da coraje la persecución que usted tiene conmigo.

_ No si me imagino… Sabe poco a poco he hecho las averiguaciones sobre los residentes de este pueblo y del Gitano no he escuchado cosas buenas. Se dé su temperamento y de cómo la trata. Usted merece alguien a su altura alguien con más educación. Alguien que la trate como usted se merece.

_ Ahhh. Claro y ese alguien es usted… (Le dice con mucho sarcasmo)

_ No lo tome a mal, pero desde que la conocí me he sentido muy atraído hacia usted. (trata de tomarle la mano y ella lo rechaza)

_ No se qué le habrán dicho de mí o del Gitano pero somos muy felices. Así que no importa cuánto me pretenda, no va a conseguir nada de mí.

_ El Gitano estuvo por la alcaldía hoy en la mañana y la realidad del asunto es que yo no creo que él la quiera. Por lo que pude entender el siente sentido de posesión por usted. Su palabras me hacían pensar que para el usted es como un preciado mustang que le costó mucho obtener y ahora se siente dueño total del mismo y que nadie tiene derecho ni a mirar. (Hubo una pausa momentánea)

Conozco la historia de ustedes completa, cuando comencé a preguntar siempre hubo quien me la contara y con detalles. Se de sus amoríos con él que era criado de los García lo que ocurrió luego. Como el Gitano fue el que la fue a buscar a Altrusia y de que se caso luego de dar a luz. No cree que lo que usted siente es agradecimiento o inclusive obligación porque estaba embarazada de él. Eso no es lo que usted merece. Usted merece alguien que la quiera, que la trate bien, que sea romántico con usted. Que la haga feliz. Ese puedo ser yo.

_ Yo amo al Gitano y él me ama a mí, no importando lo que usted piense. Solo preocúpese por el pueblo y déjenos en paz. (Le dice con los ojos brillosos como si fuese a llorar)

Carlos se aprovecha del momento y la vulnerabilidad de Esmeralda y la toma desprevenida y la besa y cuando ella lo va a empujar el Gitano que llega al caballo ya que los había visto a lo lejos

_ ¡Qué bonito!

_ Gitano, no es lo que crees…

_ No y que es…(Le dice con mucho coraje)

_ El me beso…

_ Primero que nada no se qué haces aquí, sola con él. (La hala por un brazo y la monta en el caballo)

_ Ya verás Gitano, va a ser mía. (Le dice con una risa burlona)

El Gitano ignora completamente los comentarios y sale de allí a todo galope

Cuando llegan a la casa el Gitano estaba furioso, frenético, rabioso, ciego y Esmeralda temblaba del miedo ya que lo conocía. Cuando entran el tira la puerta de cantazo y esta hace un ruido muy fuerte, tan fuerte que Esmeralda se asusta al sentirla cuando se cerró.

_ El me beso a la fuerza, yo fui a hablar con él para que nos dejara en paz.

_ Si… y porque no te fuiste con Azucena. (grita)

_ Quise ver si a solas lo hacía entrar en razón.

_ No te creo. (le grita)

_ Ósea que lo que me dijiste anoche de que confiabas en mi no es cierto. (Le dice con coraje)

_ Una mujer decente no se va a ver a solas con un hombre que no es su esposo en las afueras del pueblo. A menos que tengas algún interés en él. Como es el alcalde, te puede dar lo que yo no.

Esmeralda se sintió muy ofendida con su comentario y lo abofetea.

_ ¡Qué insinúas! (Trata de abofetearlo por segunda vez y él le aguanta la mano)

_ A mí me respetas. (Le dice justo a la cara)

_ Y tú no me tienes que respetar a mí. (Le grita justo a la cara) Siempre si las cosas no son a tu manera no pueden ser. Voy a empezar a creer las palabras de Carlos de que para ti sigo siendo una propiedad y nada más.

Estas palabras de Esmeralda despertaron un coraje en el Gitano incontrolable que lo cegó por completo y sin pensarlo comenzó a golpearla. Ella se mostró confrontante en el primer cantazo y en el segundo pero ya para el tercero cayó al piso, él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella. Azucena que estaba escuchando toda la discusión sin pensarlo se metió al medio en manera de protección.

_ ¿Qué haces? (cubriéndola con el cuerpo) ¡Te volviste loco!

Cuando Azucena se metió al medio, como que el Gitano cayó en razón de lo que estaba haciendo y paró. Inmediatamente salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Esmeralda al escuchar la puerta cerrarse no pudo evitar caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado en unos pocos minutos y sin haberse levantado del piso comienza a llorar incontrolablemente.

Azucena inmediatamente la ayuda a levantarse y sentarse en una butaca, luego busca un paño para limpiarle la sangre de la boca.

_ No sé cómo fue capaz. Jamás me había tratado así. (Le dice a Azucena con mucho sentimiento)

_ Está celoso. No sabe cómo controlar ese sentimiento.

_ No entiendo porque no confía en mí. Después de tantos años.

Ya era casi de noche y Esmeralda lo menos que quería era verle la cara al Gitano así que se acostó en el cuarto de David. Estaba muy deprimida y lloro por horas antes de quedar rendida ante el cansancio.

El Gitano inmediatamente salió de la casa fue a parar a la taberna. Lo único que quería era ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Pero luego de unas horas el alcohol no estaba haciendo el efecto que el espera, por el contrario cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mas y mas culpable, así que decidió volver a la casa. En cuanto entro Dalila lo estaba esperando.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Me imagino que estabas en la taberna.

_ A ti que te importa donde yo estaba (Le dice con coraje)

_ Ya Azucena…

_ Te fue con el chisme. (Le contesta sin casi dejarla hablar)

_ Gitano… Esmeralda para nada merecía como la trataste. Ella te quiere y no tienes razón de estar celoso o dudar de ella.

_ Y tú no tienes derecho a opinar de mi vida o de los problemas con mi esposa. (grita)

_ Vete al infierno entonces. Ese temperamento tuyo va a ser tu perdición. Mientras todo está bajo tu control no hay problema pero no hace más que algo salirse de lugar y hay que cuidarse. Trata bien a tu mujer o la puedes perder. No habías tenido problemas en todos estos años ya que nadie interesante se había molestado en venir a este pueblo pero el progreso está llegando y ya ese no es el caso. Esmeralda es bonita, delicada, interesante, hace que la gente le preste atención y más aún los hombres. Ustedes se pasan peleando todo el tiempo. No crees que ella merezca que le demuestres que la quieres. Tener coraje porque alguien la pretende no es una demostración de amor. Fornicar con ella todos los días tampoco es demostración de amor. Ya ni siquiera un hijo los ata ya que David esta criado y comenzó su vida independiente así que analiza las cosas.

Al Gitano las palabras de Dalila le dolían ya que sabía que eran ciertas. No pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable y arrepentido por lo que había pasado. Para completar cuando llego al cuarto se fijo que Esmeralda no estaba y cuando busco por la casa se fijo que se había ido a dormir al cuarto de David. El decidió no despertarla, ni molestarla esa noche y dejar la conversación para el siguiente día. Esa noche no pudo dormir nada la culpa no lo dejaba. Se levanto al amanecer a trabajar con los caballos.

Esmeralda por el contrario se levanto muy tarde. Cuando se levanto Azucena le llevo el desayuno a la cama y luego fueron hasta el cuarto para ella poderse cambiar de ropa y en ese preciso momento el Gitano subió, ambas lo miraron muy mal.

_ Azucena, déjanos solos. (Le dice de mala manera)

_ Si prometes que te vas a portar bien. (le dice con poco de sarcasmo en el tono)

El Gitano no quiso contestarle sus comentarios y simplemente la miro con coraje.

_ Voy a estar afuera si me necesitas (Le dice Azucena a Esmeralda)

Una vez Azucena sale el Gitano cierra la puerta. Quería privacidad absoluta para hablar con ella.

_ ¿Qué quieres? (Le dice de mala manera y sentimiento a la vez)

Esmeralda estaba sentada en la cama y él se sienta junto a ella.

_ Perdóname. (Le dice con mucha tristeza en el tono) No pensé las cosas… me deje llevar por el coraje…

_ Nunca me habías tratado así, ni si quiera en nuestros peores momentos me habías levantado la mano. (Le dice con mucha tristeza)

El Gitano trata de tomarle la mano pero ella no lo deja.

_ No confías en mí. No tengo nada que ver con el alcalde, ni quiero nada con él. Por 16 años te he demostrado de mil maneras lo que siento por ti. Pero tú no haces lo mismo. Prácticamente nunca me dices lo que sientes y cuando lo haces a veces parece que estás obligado más que nada. La mayoría de las veces estas de mal humor y si yo quiero una demostración de cariño yo tengo que sacarla de ti, nunca sale genuinamente de ti. Como me trataste anoche fue el colmo. ¿Cómo crees que todo esto me hace sentir? (Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos)

El Gitano trata de acariciarle la espalda pero ella se levanta huyéndole, él se levanta y la acorrala en la pared con los brazos.

_ Te amo y siempre mi miedo ha sido que descubras que no eres feliz conmigo. Estoy celoso y no puedo controlarlo, que tal si descubres que esta no era vida para ti y que el alcalde te puede dar una mejor vida. (Le dice mirándola a los ojos)

Esmeralda no pudo evitar ceder ante sus palabras y le acaricia la cara y lo besa sutilmente en los labios.

_ Te amo demasiado para que eso ocurra. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Soy perfectamente feliz contigo.

_ Tus palabras de hace un momento no me hacen pensar eso. (le dice un poco triste)

_ Peleamos incesantemente. A veces me sacas de quicio. A veces me da mucho coraje contigo que hasta te odio por unos momentos. Muchas veces no estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones o tus acciones, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera o que no sea feliz. Por muchas razones me enamore locamente de ti. Ni siquiera lo que siento por ti lo puedo comparar con lo que sentía por Martín porque es mucho más grande. Te amo y siempre te amare. Amo tu perseverancia, tu personalidad, tu manera de amar…

El Gitano sin pensarlo mucho comienza a besarla apasionadamente y a quitarle el camisón de dormir a la vez. Luego comienza a besarle el cuello y sigue recorriendo su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos y vientre. Finalmente la toma en brazos, la sienta en la cama y la hizo suya. La hizo suya acariciando y besando cada recoveco de su piel además de asegurándose que ella sintiera tanto o más placer que él.

Luego Esmeralda estaba recostada sobre él acariciando su pecho y puede notar que él estaba triste.

_ Te noto triste. ¿Qué te pasa?

El Gitano le acaricia la cara justo donde le había pegado.

_ Estoy tan arrepentido por haberte pegado. Tienes un moretón por mi culpa y nunca me dijiste si me perdonabas por ello.

_ Vamos a no hablar del asunto y así lo puedo procesar mejor. No estoy lista para perdonarte por ello. Me heriste demasiado. (Le dice evitando mirarlo)

El Gitano no puede evitar levantarse en señal de coraje.

_ Merezco que no me perdones, pero por favor piénsalo, no podría vivir con tu rencor. (Se levanta de la cama y se comienza a vestir)

Esmeralda se levanta, lo abrasa por la espalda y lo besa sutilmente en la espalda) Me voy a quedar hoy todo el día en la casa, recogiendo y haciendo varios quehaceres para evitar encontrarme con el alcalde y mi esposo se ponga celoso. (Le dice con un poco de ironía en el tono)

El Gitano se voltea hacia ella y la acerca hacia él. Ella estaba desnuda aún y él le acaricia la espalda y le besa los senos tiernamente)

_Aunque no te lo diga mucho sabes que te amo y me haces inmensamente feliz.

Una vez el Gitano se fue Azucena le preparo un baño a Esmeralda para que se pudiera relajar un poco.

_ No entiendo como lo perdonaste tan rápido.

_ Aún no lo he perdonado.

_ Bueno tus gemidos no decían lo mismo hace un rato. (le dice con mucha ironía en el tono)

_ Azucena… (Le dice un poco apenada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios)

_ Me equivoco o no…, es como si pelear hiciera el fornicar más interesante o algo así.

_ Que quieres que te diga, lo amo. No lo puedo evitar. El es mi vida y aunque a veces no me gustan las cosas que hace y me saca de mis casillas, mis sentimientos hacia él nunca van a cambiar.

_ Nunca te dio curiosidad lo que te ofrecía el alcalde. El se ve tan educado, tan fino, tan de clase. El Gitano es brusco, bruto, salvaje…

_ Precisamente es lo que me gusta de él. Ha hecho que mi vida sea divertida, diferente. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que lo odie cuando llegue a este pueblo. Pero si te digo que aunque éramos como perros y gatos, él me gustaba. El no pretende ser quien no es y no le importa el que dirán. Lo amo y no puedo evitar que me convenza o ser sumisa con él.

Al otro día David decidió venir a visitar a su familia de sorpresa. Esmeralda se puso muy contenta cuando lo vio. A ella le hacía mucha falta verlo y compartir con él. El Gitano no compartía la misma alegría ya que Esmeralda tenía un moretón en la cara y el sentía vergüenza por el hecho, para nada quería que su hijo se enterara de lo que había ocurrido.

_ Note al Gitano extraño, ¿qué le pasa?

_ Mucho trabajo, no te preocupes. (Le dice con un poco de nerviosismo)

_ ¿Y a ti que te paso en la cara?

_ Nada fue un accidente por no estar pendiente. Pero basta hablar de mí. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

_ Bien, es diferente allá en la capital. Y…

_Conociste a una muchacha.

_ Si… Ella es magnífica. La conocí por casualidad en la plaza de la capital. Su padre trabaja para el gobierno. Me quiero casar con ella. Por eso estoy aquí.

_ David, tu solo tienes 16 años, yo no creo que debas pensar en matrimonio. Apenas empezaste a estudiar… (Le dice en un tono muy firme y mirándolo seriamente)

_ La realidad es que esa vida universitaria no es para mí. Preferiría volver para acá, trabajar en la tierra.

_ Yo creo que estas ideas tuyas, son muy apresuradas. Dale una oportunidad a la universidad. Por lo menos un año y luego tomas una decisión. Aún eres muy joven. ¿Qué edad tiene la muchacha?

_ Tiene 15.

_ Son muy jóvenes. Sabes que no me gusta negarte nada pero esto es malísima idea. Deben esperar un poco. Dime has hablado con su padre.

_ El no cree que es buena idea tampoco y no me dio permiso para cortejarla.

_ Evítate problemas entonces. Date tiempo.

Más tarde Azucena estaba en sus tareas en la casa. Esmeralda había ido a la posada a ayudar a Trixia y Dalila, por tanto David y Azucena estaban solos en la casa.

_ ¿Qué le paso a mamá en la cara y no me mientas?

_ Ya ella te dijo que se había pegado con… (esperando que David completara la oración)

_ La realidad es que me evadió la pregunta y ni me dijo con que se había pegado.

_ Fue con una puerta.

_ Si y yo nací ayer… Dime la verdad Azucena, fue el Gitano ¿verdad?

_ Por Dios que te hace pensar eso.

_ Lo conozco. Conozco su carácter y por más que ellos lo trataban de ocultar yo se que siempre se pasan peleando. Cuando yo vivía aquí ellos pensaban que no me daba cuenta pero si me daba cuenta de cuánto peleaban. Sé que el Gitano es agresivo y sé que a veces se cohibían de hacerlo tanto por mí. Pero yo ya no vivo aquí.

_ No juzgues a tu papá. (Dando hincapié en la palabra papá y con tristeza en su mirada y en sus palabras) Ellos pelearan pero se quieren.

_ A veces he llegado a dudar de eso. Ellos creen que yo no sé como terminaron juntos, pero este pueblo es pequeño y todo el mundo se entera de todo.

_ David…, yo conozco la historia de tus padres con lujo de detalles y lo único que te puedo decir es que sé, me consta y estoy segurísima que tu padre quiere a Esmeralda. Precisamente celos fue lo que causo la pelea que llevo al cantazo que tu madre tiene en la cara. El Gitano está arrepentido de lo que paso.

_ Lo sabía, sabía que el Gitano lo había hecho.

_ No le digas nada a tu madre que te lo dije.

_ ¿Cómo paso?

_ El nuevo alcalde del pueblo está pretendiendo a tu madre. Una noche la discusión por el hecho se salió de proporciones y simplemente paso.

_ Tal vez deba hablar con él.

_ No lo hagas. Ellos siempre encuentran la manera de arreglar sus problemas. Es lo que hacen. Pelear y reconciliarse. Esa es su relación y créeme tu madre es feliz. Ella ama al Gitano y él la ama a ella. Si no fuera por el amor que tu padre le tiene a tu madre yo no estaría aquí con ustedes. Probablemente estaría muerta, te lo digo con sinceridad.

Una vez Esmeralda vio que Trixia y Dalila estaban bastante al día decidió ir a la iglesia a dar gracias por la visita de su hijo. Hacia un par de días que no salía de la casa y el alcalde estaba esperando el momento para verla y cuando supo que estaba en la iglesia y sola no dudo en llegar allí.

_ Ya la extrañaba.

Esmeralda estaba arrodillada frente a un santuario, prende una vela y se voltea de mala manera. _Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. (Trata de irse y al él verle la cara la aguanta por el brazo)

_ El Gitano hizo esto. Valla esposo. (Dice con mucho sarcasmo e ironía en el tono)

_ Esto es culpa suya. No tengo el tiempo para perderlo. (Sale casi corriendo de la iglesia)

Cuando Esmeralda llego afuera el Gitano llego a caballo y ella se monto.

_ Que vas a seguirla por todo el pueblo. (Le dice con sarcasmo)

_ Si es lo que hay que hacer para evitar que los buitres la acechen.

Cuando llegan a la casa

_ No te quiero sola en ninguna parte del pueblo. Y quiero que trates de salir lo menos posible a no ser de la casa a la posada o al colmado.

_ Ahora estoy presa. De repente en 1817 de nuevo. Yo puedo perfectamente lidiar con el alcalde.

_ Yo no lo creo así.

_ Vamos a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo. (grita) Ya estoy harta. No importa lo que tu creas no soy uno de tus caballos que no se deja domar.

A todo esto Azucena y David estaban justo en la mesa de la cocina escuchando y observando todo el espectáculo.

_ Podrían dejar los gritos. Todo el pueblo los puede escuchar.

El Gitano se canso de la situación miro mal a todo el mundo y salió con mucho coraje de la casa.

_ ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué, sigues con él? Por lo que veo nada ha cambiado, al contrario. Por lo menos cuando yo vivía aquí se cohibían de gritar frente a mí. (Le dice David a Esmeralda con mucho coraje en el tono)

_ Perdón que hayas tenido que escuchar la pelea. Pero es nuestro asunto. Y para contestar tu pregunta, el Gitano es tu padre y merece tu respeto.

_ Si me imagino (dice con sarcasmo en el tono). El mismo respeto que te da a ti. Yo se que ese moretón de la cara fue él. No soy idiota mamá. Tú mereces algo mejor.

Esmeralda inmediatamente imagino que Azucena le había dicho a David sobre el moretón y la miro muy seria.

_ A mí no me mires yo no le dije nada.

_ Ella no me tuvo que decir nada. Conozco al Gitano, se de lo que es capaz. Además viví por 16 años bajo el mismo techo que ustedes se que no pasa un día sin pelear por alguna razón. (Se va a su cuarto de mala manera)

El Gitano había salido pero no se había ido lejos. Por tanto había escuchado toda la conversación y la realidad era que se sintió fatal. Su relación con su hijo nunca fue excesivamente unida pero nunca fue mala a su entender. Las palabras de David le hacían comprender que no había sido un buen padre. Por primera vez en años pensó que Esmeralda merecía algo mejor, que la hubiese dejado en paz. Que la hubiese dejado casarse con Martín y tal vez la historia hubiese sido otra. Que tal vez ella fuese feliz.

Más tarde Esmeralda entro al cuarto de David a hablar con él.

_ Puedo hablar contigo.

_ Si vienes a convencerme de que el Gitano es el mejor padre y esposo puedes ahorrarte la conversación.

_ Siéntate por favor.

Ambos se sientan en un sofá que había en el cuarto de David.

_ Cuando tenía 17 años mis padres murieron. Ambos contrajeron viruela, por alguna razón yo no la contraje. Trabajaban para Don Ruperto el dueño del circo rodante. Un viejo bastante despreciable. Una vez mis padre murieron Don Ruperto me dejo trabajando en el circo de payasa. Claramente fue un desastre total. Ruperto se canso de mi ineptitud y me vendió a los Gustamante. Tu abuelo "el viejo" como todo el mundo le decía ya estaba acostumbrado a comprar mujeres ya que el burdel que antes había en este pueblo le pertenecía. Por unos momentos pensé que ese iba a ser mi destino. Estaba muy asustada, intimidada y triste. No era el tipo de vida que quería. Pero no, el viejo estaba bien enfermo, había tenido unos desacuerdos con el Gitano y quería congraciarse con él por tanto ese era mi destino. Fui un regalo para el Gitano, para que lo complaciera en lo que quisiera.

_ En otras palabras su puta personal.

_ Cállate y escúchame. (Le dice seriamente y con firmeza) El Gitano por alguna razón no quería eso para mí, así que simplemente me puso a trabajar con tu abuela. El cambio mi destino. Me hizo enamorarme de él. Después de mil cosas que pasaron el Gitano me demostró que me quería. Aunque te parezca extraño con él puedo ser yo, no tengo que ocultarme o pretender que soy una esposa perfecta. Si peleamos, pero es mejor que ocultar todo lo que sentimos y luego comenzar a sentir odio y resentimiento el uno por el otro. Yo amo a tu padre y aunque se te haga difícil de creer el me ama y a mí me consta.

_ Yo se que dentro de toda esa historia que me acabas de contar hay cosas que me ocultas para protegerlo. Nunca me has querido hablar del pasado y cuando lo haces, lo haces en pedazos, con ambigüedades. Yo pienso que lo que sientes por él es agradecimiento, costumbre, no amor. Yo no pienso que eres feliz. Yo quiero que seas feliz.

_ Yo soy feliz, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. No trates de entender a tu padre solo acéptalo.

Más tarde el Gitano regreso a la casa lo que quería era dormir y olvidarse de ese día pero cuando entro al cuarto Esmeralda aun estaba despierta.

_ Valla hora. (Le dice con un poco de coraje)

_ No quiero pelear, quiero dormir. (Le dice con un poco de humildad en el tono)

_ Ven acá.

Esmeralda estaba sentada en la cama y el Gitano se sienta junto a ella. Inmediatamente ella comienza a besarle el cuello sutilmente y a acariciarle la espalda. El Gitano comienza a besarla y luego de un momento se detiene.

_ Tú crees que nosotros peleamos apropósito, para tener excusas para fornicar más de la cuenta.

_ No se… pero creo que si no peleáramos me sentiría incompleta, (lo besa), con demasiado tiempo en mis manos.

_ La visita de David es solo por unos días. Estuve pensando y creo que debes ir a la capital cuando él se valla. Conocer donde estudia, conocer la capital. Llevarte a Azucena (dice un poco despectivo)

_ Tú me vas a dejar ir sola a la capital. ¡Estás enfermo!

_ Confío en ti. Además pensé luego de unos días yo ir a acompañarte, Pasar unos días solos, alejarnos de Cebana por unos días.

_ Yo creo que es buena idea. Así tal vez el alcalde se olvide de mí por un tiempo.

_ Dime una cosa Esmeralda (le agarra la mano) ¿tú realmente eres feliz conmigo?

_ ¿A qué viene la pregunta? Ayer te lo dije, soy feliz. No imagino la vida sin ti. Con quien pelearía. (Le dice de broma mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la de él y lo besa con sutileza.)

_ A veces pienso que porque no conoces nada mas, eres feliz. Nunca pudiste tener más hijos y parte de eso es mi culpa. También a veces pienso que Dios no nos mando más hijos porque yo no los merecía. No fui el mejor padre del mundo para David.

_ Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con David.

_ Si y el tiene razón.

_ Gitano, David está pasando por una racha de rebeldía. Además de que tiene tu mismo carácter. Tanto trabajo que pase pujándolo y es idéntico a ti. Ignora sus comentarios. El no conoce nuestro pasado y juzga sin saber. Conoció una muchacha y se quiere casar, se cree que ya esta criado y quiere hacerse ver como el más hombre de la casa. No fuiste un mal padre. Para serte sincera fuiste mejor padre de lo que yo esperaba. Inclusive fuiste el que insistió para que el fuese a estudiar para que tuviera un futuro seguro. Yo como toda madre histérica quería que se quedara aquí.

_ Si tú no hubieses llegado a mi vida, jamás hubiese conocido lo que ser feliz. (Le dice mientras le toma la mano con cariño y se la besa) Y aunque pelee contigo, aunque te cele hasta del viento y a veces no te trate como mereces te amo. Nunca lo dudes.

Al otro día Esmeralda fue al médico con Azucena ya que se había estado sintiendo agotada como si se fuese a enfermar y si iba a viajar no podía permitir enfermarse en la capital, allí no conocía a nadie.

_ Esmeralda, no estás enferma, estas embarazada, tienes como 2 meses.

_ Embarazada, eso no es posible. Tu mismo me dijiste que probablemente nunca más podría tener hijos.

_ Probablemente, no seguramente. Todavía estas en edad, estas saludable, no veo por qué no, así que felicidades.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Esmeralda estaba tan sorprendida que ni hablaba, lo menos que esperaba era estar embarazada.

_ ¿No vas a decir nada? (Azucena le pregunta a Esmeralda porque la ve pensativa y triste)

_ Jamás pensé que tendría más hijos. No sé ni cómo el Gitano lo va a tomar.

_ Deberías estar feliz, siempre quisiste más hijos.

_ Lo sé pero no deja de tomarme por sorpresa y con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

_ Míralo por el lado positivo, tal vez ahora el alcalde te deje en paz.

Esa tarde cuando el Gitano fue a comer Dalila le indico que Esmeralda quería que fuera a la casa. Cuando él sube le estuvo extraño que la mesa estuviera preparada para que ellos dos comieran en la casa hacía años que no lo hacían en la casa sino en la posada.

_ Me vas a castigar a mí también porque no te quiero fuera de la casa.

_ No empieces, quería hablar contigo a solas. Mande a Azucena y David a que comieran sin nosotros en la posada.

_ Bueno cual es el problema. Sé que algo pasa. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

_ Antes de decirte lo que te tengo que decir tienes que prometerme que no afectara en nada el viaje a la capital.

_ No te puedo prometer nada si no me dices. (Le dice con curiosidad en el tono)

_ Me conoces demasiado. (Sirve la comida y comienzan a comer)

_ Me tienes intrigado. Dime cual es el misterio. (Dice un poco ansioso)

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Esmeralda dice abruptamente…

_ Estoy embarazada.

_Es broma verdad. (Le dice el Gitano con cara de asombro)

_ No hoy fui donde Francisco pensando que me iba a enfermar y resulta que estoy embarazada. ¿Qué piensas? (Le dice las últimas palabras con un poco de miedo)

_ Estoy feliz. (le tomo la mano y se la besa) Pensé que no tendríamos más hijos, así que esta es otra oportunidad.

_ Realmente te alegra.

_ Claro, siempre quise más hijos. Nunca te había dicho nada porque no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Esmeralda se para de la mesa y se acerca a él y lo besa

_ Me vas a dejar ir a la capital.

_ Bueno, te voy a dejar ir pero yo voy contigo. No te voy a dejar ir sola, no lo creo prudente. (Le dice muy serio)

_ Está bien acepto tu trato. (Se le sienta en la falda)

_ Prometo que tratare de ser mejor padre. (Le dice mientras la besa y le acaricia la cara sutilmente)

_ Siempre te preocupaste por enseñarle a montar, por que fuese trabajador y tratara bien a sus mayores. Fue idea tuya que fuese a estudiar. Le enseñaste todo lo que sabes. Fuiste un buen padre.

_ Pero toda su vida nos vio peleando. Toda su vida vio como verbalmente te trataba mal, como no yo no fui el mejor esposo.

_ El no tiene porque juzgar eso, sino yo.

El Gitano comienza a besarla muy apasionadamente y en ese preciso momento entro David a la casa.

_ Acabo de comer, no me hagan perder la cena. (Le dice con cara de disgusto)

_ Vas a ser hermano mayor. (Lo mira seriamente)

_ ¿Qué? (Le dice extrañado)

_ Estoy embarazada.(Le dice con mucha emoción)

_ Me dijiste que no podías tener más hijos. (Le dice con un poco de disgusto en el tono)

_ Al parecer no es así. Pero por lo visto no te agrada la noticia.

_ Si viniera a un hogar feliz, bienvenido sea pero la realidad es que no. (se va a su cuarto y revienta la puerta)

_ Voy hablar con él. (Le dice el Gitano a Esmeralda)

_ Creo que es lo mejor.

El Gitano entra al cuarto de David y este lo mira con una mirada de desprecio, de que no quería verlo y mucho menos hablar con él.

_ David.

_ No quiero hablar contigo. Ya estoy cansado de que se crean que soy un chiquillo y me quieran tomar el pelo. Desde pequeño me han vendido una farsa. Creían que nadie en el pueblo en algún momento me iba a comentar su pasado. Yo se que Dalila, Trixia, Amanda, Guadalupe y mamá lo que eran era prostitutas en el burdel que este pueblo tenía. De cómo mamá era tu sirvienta personal y la tratabas como un animal y por lo visto es una costumbre difícil de rectificar. De cómo le quitaste la virginidad para que el criado de los García la dejara en paz. Puedo seguir pero no veo la necesidad. Quiero que mamá sea feliz. Quiero que se sienta libre. Tu le cerraste los caminos. Quien iba a querer una mujer impura y además embarazada. No crees que si hubiese tenido otras opciones se hubiese quedado contigo. Tú le delimitaste la vida. No creo que lo que sienta por ti sea amor. Para mi es miedo a enfrentarse a la vida sola. Ella no conoce nada más. Llego a este infierno a los 17 años.

_ No deberías creer todo lo que escuchas de la gente del pueblo. En especial si esas personas son cercanas a los García.

_ Me lo vas a negar. Te atreves a mi cara negarme que lo que estoy diciendo es cierto. (le dice desafiantemente) Me vas a negar que a tanto llego lo de los García que terminaste matando al criado.

_ El trato de matarme primero. El vendió a Esmeralda al alcalde de Altrusia. Si vas a apuntar con el dedo asegúrate de saber todos los datos. No te voy a negar que cometiera mis errores pero amo a Esmeralda y eso nunca va a cambiar. No me arrepiento de la mayoría de las cosas que hice porque si no hubiese sido por eso ni tú, ni tú madre estarían aquí. Aunque creas que estas muy crecido aun eres un chiquillo y no entiendes.

_ Qué manera de salir del problema, claro soy un chiquillo. Que fácil. (le dice con coraje) Mejor vete, nada de lo que tengas que decirme me va hacer cambiar mi manera de pensar.

El Gitano simplemente decidió salir del cuarto. No quería seguir discutiendo con su hijo, además de que sus palabras dentro de todo le afectaban. Cuando entro a su cuarto a dormir en su cara se notaba que la conversación no había llegado a ninguna parte.

_ Por lo visto la conversación no llego a ningún lado.

_ Al parecer antes de irse a la universidad los tremendos Cebañeses se encargaron de tergiversar nuestro pasado y poner al día a David acerca del mismo. Por tanto tiene un poco de razón en estar enojado conmigo.

_ Tú eres su padre y te tiene que respetar. Tal vez deba hablar con él. Trate de hacerlo hace un par de días pero no sabía que la gente del pueblo le había ido con chismes.

_ No le digas nada. No quiero echarle más leña al fuego. (le acaricia la barriga y la besa en la mejilla)

Días después las cosas no iban mejor por el contrario entre el Gitano y David lo que había era guerra. Esmeralda se sentía en el medio, además de impotente ya que David no quería entender razones. Para colmo de males Jazmín llego a Cebana. A David no le sorprendió en nada ya que era algo planificado por ambos.

_ David esta decisión tuya no creo que haya sido la más sabia. Esto nos puede traer un sin número de problemas con la familia de Jazmín.

_ Fue la única solución que encontramos en el momento. No te preocupes hablare con su papá.

_ Tu padre está muy enojado.

_ A mí lo que el Gitano piense me vale. Dime Jazmín se puede quedar en la casa.

_ No. Que va a pensar la gente. Mandaré a Azucena a que le prepare un cuarto en la posada. Y busca la manera de arreglar esto.

_ Mamá, se que estas enojada pero entiéndeme nos queremos y queremos casarnos, pero nadie quiere comprender nuestros sentimientos.

_ Tanto que te quejas de tu padre y son idénticos. No puedes solo pensar en lo que tú quieres, tienes que pensar en cómo afecta a aquellos a tu alrededor.

Esa tarde David estaba comiendo en la posada con Jazmín y ella lo noto atribulado.

_ Mi llegada no ha caído bien con tu familia.

_ Pensé que si alguien entendería sería mamá, pero no fue así. Pero tú no te preocupes por eso.

En eso entra el Gitano a comer y los mira muy serio.

_ Tu padre tampoco está muy contento.

_ A mí lo que el piense me vale.

_ Yo tengo una muy mala relación con mi padre pero a él no le importa, tu padre no se ve así, al contrario, se ve que le importas.

_ No quiero discutir el asunto.

_ Si tu familia no nos apoya que vamos hacer cuando papá llegue.

_ Vamos a no pensar en eso por el momento. Vamos a tratar de disfrutar estos momentos juntos. Estos últimos días no han sido de mi completo agrado. Para colmo mamá esta embarazada.

_ Eso es una muy buena noticia. ¿Porque te molesta?

_ Yo quería que dejara al Gitano. Yo quería que intentara ser feliz con alguien más a su altura. Mamá es fina, delicada, merece a alguien así. El Gitano no la trata como ella merece. Nunca lo ha hecho y pensé que una vez mi vida estuviera hecha ella pudiera pensar en la de ella. Yo no creo que entre mamá y el Gitano exista amor. Yo pienso que es costumbre y agradecimiento más que nada.

-En ese preciso momento el Gitano estaba besando a Esmeralda en la cocina y no era un beso cualquiera sino uno con pasión, deseo y emoción. Desde el ángulo que estaban sentados Jazmín y David se podía apreciar lo que pasaba en la cocina y al Jazmín observar este comportamiento le intrigó por las palabras de David. Señalando a la cocina le dice:

_ Yo no creo lo mismo. Por lo que puedo notar se quieran. Actúan como recién casados.

_ Eso es solo una pantalla. El Gitano se comporta así por lujuria no por amor.

Al otro día Carlos fue a ver si veía a Esmeralda en la posada. Había visto al Gitano en las afueras del pueblo así que sabía que no se toparía con él. Cuando entro a la posada lo primero que nota es que alguien lo llama.

_ Sr. Del Castillo…

_ Jazmín… que haces aquí.

_ Tratando de probarle un punto a mi padre.

_ El no sabe que estas aquí.

_ No…

_ Cuando se entere se va a poner furioso.

_ Lo sé pero es la única manera de hacerlo entender que quiero estar con David. Nos queremos casar.

_ David Gustamente…

_ Si. ¿Lo conoces?

_ Soy el alcalde de este pueblo es mi trabajo saber de todo el mundo en este pueblo.

En eso sale Esmeralda de la cocina y ve al alcalde hablando con Jazmín. Inmediatamente se acerco hasta donde estaban.

_ Le agradecería que se fuera. No quiero que me siga trayendo problemas.

_ Se que el Gitano esta fuera del pueblo.

_ No sea cínico. Por favor déjeme en paz. Estoy embarazada y no me gustaría seguir teniendo estos malos ratos.

_ No me importa. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar ese niño como mío si me diera la oportunidad.

_ Eso jamás va a ocurrir.

_ Eso veremos…

El alcalde abandono la posada dejando a Esmeralda un poco preocupada.

_ Por lo visto Carlos Del Castillo quiere que usted sea su mujer.

_ ¿De dónde lo conoces?

_ Trabajaba en la capital con mi padre.

_ O sea que ahora tu padre va a saber donde estas.

_ Si, ya era de esperarse. A él no le gusta perder así que cuando llegue su actitud no va a ser la mejor.

_ Bueno veremos cómo podemos llegar a un acuerdo en el que todos estemos de acuerdo. Pero deben entender que estos actos de ustedes han sido muy irresponsables.

_ Lo sé pero fue nuestra única alternativa. No conocen a mi padre. Cuando las cosas no son como el estipula hay que cuidarse.

_ El Gitano y él se llevarían muy bien.

Varios días pasaron y Jazmín estaba muy ansiosa al saber que su padre llegaría en cualquier momento. Ella conocía de lo que su padre podía ser capaz y parte de su miedo era que David se desencantara y ya no quisiera casarse con ella.

Ella tenía razón de estar asustada ya que Daniel no podía venir con peores intensiones. Al llegar al pueblo fue directamente a casa de Carlos.

_ Daniel (le da un fuerte apretón de manos) Te esperaba en una semana.

_ Pude arreglar los pendientes antes de lo que pensé.

_ Jazmín se está quedando en la posada.

_ No quiero que sepa que estoy aquí aún. El yo estar aquí no es tanto por ella sino por el Gitano. Llevo años esperando por el momento de mi venganza y no quiero que nada afecte este momento.

_ Recuerda nuestro trato.

_ Lo que hagas con Esmeralda me tiene sin la más mínima preocupación.

_ ¿Y tu hija?

_ Por mí que se pudra en este pueblo. Ella escogió desobedecerme, ahora que acepte las consecuencias. Y el muchacho tendrá que pagar por los pecados de los padres.

Esa noche el Gitano noto a Esmeralda pensativa y a su vez triste y le intrigo este comportamiento ya que no había razón para el mismo.

_ Te he notado pensativa y triste todo el día. ¿Qué te hice?

_ Nada. (se sonríe) Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo este asunto de David y Jazmín que no te puedo explicar.

_ Eres la persona más negativa de este mundo. Cuando el padre llegue al pueblo, hablaremos y arreglaremos todo. Probablemente haya que dejarlos casarse que es lo que quieren.

_ Y tú vas a aceptar perder.

El Gitano la toma sutilmente por la cintura de espaldas y la besa por el cuello y con una sonrisa en los labios le dice:

_ Tú eres la que en realidad no quieres que se case.

_ Es muy joven. Apenas acaba de empezar a estudiar y ya lo quiere dejar. No creo que sea lo correcto.

_ Ves que eres tú.

_ Yo quería que disfrutara y conociera el mundo antes de tomar ese paso. Una vez se case tiene que convertirse en un hombre y tiene que tomar el mando de su casa. El matrimonio no es fácil, quiero que tenga opciones.

_ Las que tu no tuviste (le dice serio)

_ Si. (le dice un poco seria)

_ Por eso no te querías casar cuando te lo pedí por primera vez. (Le dice con un poco de sentimiento en el tono)

_ No me quería casar por que eras tú. (Le dice sonriéndose) Tenía miedo de que no me fueras a ser fiel. Sabía tu fama con las muchachas en especial con Dalila y jamás pensé que fueras a cambiar por mí.

_ Una vez estuve contigo por primera vez ya no quise mas ninguna mujer en mi vida. Yo te quería para mí desde que "el viejo" te compro. Cuando Martín vino hablar conmigo sobre casarse contigo me cegué y por eso me metí a tu cuarto. (Le dice sin mirarla)

Esmeralda le levanta la cabeza

_ Esa noche quede embarazada de David.

_ Sé que aunque trates de ocultarlo guardas resentimiento por esa noche.

_ Yo creo que todo en la vida pasa por algo, (le dice mientras le acaricia el rostro sutilmente) tal vez no fue la mejor noche de mi vida pero si no hubiese ocurrido me hubiese terminado casando con Martín.

_ Sabes que no importando que nunca hubiese permitido que te casaras con Martín.

_ Te amo.

El Gitano la acorrala en la cama y comienza a besarla con mucho deseo.

_ Es tiempo de dejar a David ir del nido. Además vas a estar muy ocupada con el nuevo bebé. (comienza a besarle el cuello y sigue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar al vientre)

_ Tal vez ahora sea niña.

El Gitano sigue besándola hasta llegar a su cuello y le dice al oído

_ Yo creo que va a ser otro varón así que lo lamento por ti.

_ Otro con tu mismo temperamento, no crees que ya he tenido suficiente castigo.

El Gitano le pone el dedo en los labios para que no siga hablando y comienza a quitarle el camisón de dormir, mientras Esmeralda comienza a desabotonarle la camisa y a besarle el cuello y el pecho.

Entre besos y carisias él la hizo suya pero esta vez la dejo a ella ser la que tenía el control. La dejo escoger como amarse y la intensidad. La dejo ser a ella quien dirigiera el camino, quien lo hiciera sentir placeres antes vistos pero de una manera distintas. La dejo ser a ella la fuerte y el solo se dejo amar.

Al otro día cuando ella se levanto ya el Gitano no estaba pero le había dejado una rosa en la cama. Ella la tomo y sonrió en señal de felicidad. Esa mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que rápidamente bajo a la posada a sus quehaceres. Para la hora del almuerzo le estuvo muy extraño que el Gitano no fuera a almorzar.

_ Dalila, has visto al Gitano.

_ No en toda la mañana, ni siquiera vino a desayunar.

_ No me dijo que fuera hacer nada fuera del pueblo.

_ Sabes cómo es, aparecerá en la tarde.

_ Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento desde ayer y por eso me preocupa.

_ Eso es el embarazo.

_ Tal vez.

_ Además todo este asunto con David…

_ El Gitano prefiere que se casen, yo no estoy tan segura de ello.

_ Ella se ve una buena muchacha.

En ese momento entra una muchacha a la posada como buscando a alguien.

_ Buenas tardes, ando buscando a la Sra. Gustamante.

_ Soy yo en que le puedo ayudar.

_ Vengo de parte del Sr. De Asturia ya llego al pueblo y quisiera hablar con usted.

_ Donde puedo encontrarlo.

_ La va a estar esperando en casa del Sr. Del Castillo.

_ Dígale al Sr. Que pasare en cuanto me sea posible. Gracias.

Al Rosa abandonar la posada Esmeralda se quedo un poco preocupada.

_ Vas a esperar al Gitano.

_ No sé si deba ir yo primero a hablar con ese Señor, se está quedando con el alcalde y eso no me da buena espina. Además al parecer quiere hablar conmigo primero… me imagino que sus razones tendrá.

_ Ahora es a mí la que no me da buena espina todo esto. Porque quería hablar contigo y no con el Gitano. Te voy acompañar, además que el Gitano, me mataría si sabe que te deje ir sola.

_ Azucena esta con los muchachos en la casa, le voy a avisar y vamos.

Esmeralda y Dalila fueron directamente a casa del alcalde. Esmeralda no podía sacarse sus malos presentimientos de la mente. Por alguna razón aún sin conocer al padre de Jazmín todo este asunto la tenía muy nerviosa. Al llegar a la casa no la recibió el alcalde sino Rosa e inmediatamente las pasó al despacho.

Luego de unos minutos Daniel entro al despacho y cerró la puerta aún ellas no lo habían visto. Pero al sentir que la puerta se cerró, Esmeralda no pudo evitar mirar y al verlo su reacción fue querer salir de allí. Pero inmediatamente ella intento salir Daniel la aguanto. Dalila comenzó a forcejear con el pero Carlos entró y la controló.

_ A dónde vas aún no hemos hablado. (Le dice Daniel a Esmeralda con una sonrisa sínica)

_ Se supone que estés….(con lagrimas en los ojos)

_ Que este muerto. El error de tu preciado esposo fue no cerciorarse.

_ ¿Dónde está el Gitano? (Le dice llorando ya entendiendo que Daniel tenía que ver con que el Gitano no apareciera desde la mañana)

_ Hay tiempo para hablar del Gitano. Ahora hablemos de Jazmín, mi hija. (haciendo mucho hincapié en la palabra hija) Que pequeño es el mundo verdad, tu hijo enamorarse de mi hija. (dice con mucho sarcasmo)

_ ¿Dónde está el Gitano? (grita)

_ Dios mío que insistencia. (Toma a Esmeralda de mala manera por el brazo y la lleva hasta un cuarto y a su vez Carlos se trae de mala forma a Dalila consigo. Cuando entran al cuarto el Gitano estaba amarado a una silla y amordazado. Este estaba sangrando por la nariz, la boca y estaba inconsciente. Ella inmediatamente trata de acercarse pero él no la deja)

_ No, no, no…Te traje para que lo vieras no para crear una escena triste. Ahora mismo quien tiene el control soy yo y si no te comportas no sé como afecte al Gitano.

_ Vas a matarlo no importando lo que hagamos. (Le grita Dalila en señal de coraje)

_ Carlos encárgate de esta puta antes que pierda mi paciencia.

Carlos la hala por el pelo y la encierra en uno de los cuartos. Dalila trata de abrir la puerta pero Carlos la había cerrado con llave.

Dalila estaba muy asustada pensaba lo peor de la situación por la que estaban pasando. Que Daniel estuviese vivo no era buena señal y que además no hubiese nadie que las fuese ayudar tampoco lucía bien.

Daniel sacó a Esmeralda del cuarto y la llevo hasta la sala de la casa.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ He esperado por este momento por más de 15 años. Creo que tengo derecho a disfrutarme mi venganza. Vez este brazo el que no puedo mover. (le grita) Gracias a tu esposo. Por eso no lo he matado, primero quiero que sufra hasta su último minuto vivo y segundo quiero que veas cómo lo mato. (se sonríe) Hay un dicho que dice que la dicha es del paciente…, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el mismo.

_ Esto no se va a quedar así. (con lágrimas en los ojos)

_ No sé porque me amenazas si sabes que no hay manera de salir de esta. Nadie sabe que estoy vivo y el Gitano esta en ese cuarto. (señalando hacia donde él estaba) No hay salida.

En ese momento Carlos llega hasta donde ellos estaban con una cubeta de agua.

_ Ahora es que va a comenzar la diversión.

Esmeralda estaba sumamente asustada, ella entendía que él estaba correcto en pensar que no había manera de que los fuesen ayudar. Su mayor miedo era lo que Daniel le pudiera hacer al Gitano.

Daniel tomo la cubeta a la vez que Carlos halaba a Esmeralda nuevamente al cuarto donde estaba el Gitano. Al entrar al cuarto le quito la mordaza e inmediatamente procedió a tirarle el agua por la cabeza. Inmediatamente le cayó el agua el Gitano despierta de sopetón e intenta soltarse de la silla pero era inútil.

_ Bienvenido… (Le dice Daniel al Gitano con mucho sarcasmo)

El Gitano se sentía totalmente impotente y no pudo evitar mirar a Esmeralda con miedo y a su vez frustración. El sentía que el mundo se le venía encima ya que sabía que estaban en una situación imposible.

Al Esmeralda ver su mirada no pudo más y se soltó de Carlos y se abraso del Gitano y comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento. A Daniel le dio más coraje aún cuando ella hizo esto y la hala con fuerza y la saca de encima de él.

_ Te dije que no quería escenas. (Le dice con coraje mientras la rempujaba hacia Carlos para que el la aguantara.)

_ Déjala en paz. Ya me tienes a mí. Déjala ir. (El Gitano le dice a Daniel muy serio)

_ Ella es tan culpable como tú. Por ella mataste a mi padre. Por ella casi me matas a mí. Por ella perdí mi pueblo; ya Altrusia ni existe. Pero no te preocupes no la voy a matar. (Le dice con mucho sarcasmo en el tono) Se lo prometí a mi amigo Carlos. (se sonríe) Me conformo con matarte a ti. (Saca un cuchillo de la bota y se lo pega al cuello al Gitano de manera que lo corto un poco)

_ Por favor Daniel (Le dice Esmeralda a Daniel llorando)

_ Todavía no lo voy a matar. (se sonríe) Te dije que quiero que sufra y si lo mato rápido eso no va a ocurrir. (le dice haciendo movimientos con el cuchillo) Ahora viene tu parte en todo esto. Aunque todo lo que paso con Carlos fue un teatro, en realidad le gustas y le prometí que serias de él. Pero se me ocurrió que el Gitano podría observar todo el evento ya que será de las últimas veces que te va a ver. (Le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a su vez con mucho gusto y placer en sus palabras.)

Cuando Daniel termina de hablar Carlos acerca a Esmeralda hacia él y comienza a besarle el cuello y las orejas.

_ Déjame en paz (tratando de soltarse de él)

_Hagan conmigo lo que quieran pero déjenla en paz. (Le dice el Gitano a Daniel y Carlos)

_ Eso vendrá…pero fuera de todo el castigo físico que pueda darte sé que esto te va a doler más.

Inmediatamente Carlos empujo a Esmeralda hacia la cama y comenzó a subirle el traje.

_ Por favor no hagas esto…por favor… (Le decía Esmeralda a Carlos para ver si se apiadaba de ella)

_ He deseado este momento desde que llegue al pueblo. (Le dice a Esmeralda haciéndole entender que eso no iba a ocurrir)

Carlos se aprovecho de Esmeralda sin importarle sus suplicas ni su llanto, ni sus gritos. Ella no podía luchar mucho por su embarazo si hacía mucha fuerza podía perder la criatura y eso ella lo sabía. Para el Gitano fue tan doloroso como para ella. Intento no mirar pero Daniel se encargo de que eso no sucediera, cada vez que bajaba la mirada lo halaba por el pelo y hacia que volviese a mirar. Cada grito de ella y cada suplica de ella eran como dagas para su corazón.

Una vez Carlos termino la dejo vestirse. Ella no podía mirar al Gitano a la cara ya que sentía mucha vergüenza y a su vez se sentía adultera y sucia. Lo único que podía hacer para ahogar su pena era llorar y eso ponía mal al Gitano siempre odio oírla llorar.

En la posada Azucena estaba extrañada de que Esmeralda no hubiese llegado y a su vez que en todo el día no hubiese visto al Gitano.

_ Jazmín te noto extraña, te sucede algo.

_ Estoy un poco ansiosa porque tu mamá no ha llegado y me preocupa la conversación que puede estar teniendo con papá. El es un poco difícil y tiene muy mal carácter no sé cómo ha tomado que yo me fuera así porque si.

_ Ella está acostumbrada a tratar al Gitano así que no creo que se le haga difícil.

_ No es nada para que tomes a broma. Sé que papá es difícil. Mucha gente le tiene miedo y tu mamá se ha tardado mucho.

En eso Andrés entra a la posada.

_ No he visto al Gitano en todo el día y pensé que estaba aquí.

_ Como que no lo has visto en todo el día. No iban a trabajar con los caballos.

_ Si pero cuando llegue al establo no estaba y Demonio no estaba tampoco así que pensé que algo se había presentado.

_ No hemos visto al Gitano en todo el día. Inclusive ni vino a desayunar o almorzar. Esmeralda no me menciono que fuese hacer algo fuera del pueblo.

_ ¿Dónde puede estar?

_ Ahora me tienes preocupada y Esmeralda fue a hablar con el padre de Jazmín.

En ese momento Demonio llego hasta la posada. Demonio era blanco completo y de lejos se podía apreciar que tenía unas manchas rojas. Tanto Azucena, Andrés, David y Jazmín salieron en señal de curiosidad.

_Esto es sangre (Indica Azucena)

_ ¡Que le puede haber pasado al Gitano! (Andrés dice en señal de preocupación)

_ No se pero esto me huele al alcalde, quien mas. Esmeralda fue hasta casa del alcalde a hablar…

_ Con mi padre…. Lo sabía… mi padre no es de confiar…Se que esta detrás de todo esto. (Jazmín reacciona en señal de preocupación)

_ Como tu padre puede estar detrás de todo esto si ni siquiera conoce a mis padres.

_ No importa a él no le gusta perder. En la capital y los pueblos que lo conocen como Daniel el terrible ya que no tiene compasión de nadie. Rosa piensa que el mato a mi madre y yo siempre también lo he sospechado.

_ Nunca me habías comentado nada.

_ No quería que pensaras mal o te desilusionaras de mí

_ Daniel! Odio ese nombre me trae malos recuerdos del pasado. De cuando vivía en Altrusia. (Dice Azucena con una expresión de miedo)

_ Altrusia… (Mira a Azucena muy extrañada)

_ No creo que sepas nada de ese pueblo ya ni existe. Daniel Justiniano y su padre Felipe fueron los alcaldes y es una época de mi vida que preferiría no recordar.

_ Daniel Justiniano… Mi padre tenía una libreta que decía Daniel Justiniano en la portada y cuando le pregunte por la misma se puso muy nervioso y me mando a salir del despacho.

_ No puede ser Daniel Justiniano está muerto. El Gitano lo mato hace 16 años. Daniel casi mata a Esmeralda y mando a matar al Gitano pero no le resulto.

_ Por alguna razón mi padre tenía esa libreta y por alguna razón Altrusia me suena pero no sé por qué.

_ Esto no me suena bien…Andrés creo que debemos ir a casa del alcalde. Al Gitano le paso algo y no me hace lógica que Esmeralda ya ha tardado mucho.

_ Voy con ustedes. Si papá está envuelto en todo este asunto tal vez pueda hacerlo entrar en razón.

_ Voy con ustedes también. (Dice David con tono de preocupación)

_ Yo no creo que sea prudente

_ No me van hacer cambiar de opinión. (Dice Jazmín muy seria)

Inmediatamente se dirigieron a casa del alcalde. Azucena tenía un mal presentimiento de todo el asunto.

_ Ya deja de llorar, que odio los berrinches.

_ Ni siquiera te importa tu hija.

_ Una de las razones por la que estoy haciendo esto es ella. Jamás se va a casar con tu hijo eso te lo puedo asegurar.

_ Asegúrate que me matas, sino vas a desear nunca haber nacido. (Le dice el Gitano con mucho odio en el tono)

Del coraje por la amenaza del Gitano toma el cuchillo que tenía y se lo entierra en el muslo

El grito que el Gitano saco fue como si a Esmeralda le hubiesen enterrado el mismo cuchillo.

_ No te preocupes me voy a asegurar de matarte.

En ese momento Rosa entra a buscar a Daniel.

_ Jazmín está en la sala con el muchacho, la dama de compañía de ella (refiriéndose a Esmeralda) y uno de los trabajadores de ellos.

_ Maldita sea… Bueno no importa. Era de esperarse ya que Esmeralda ha tardado. (se sonríe) Dile que enseguida los atiendo.

Daniel soltó la soga con la que tenía amarado al Gitano y le puso el cuchillo en la garganta

_ Muévete.

El Gitano ya estaba un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre

_ Mátame de una vez.

_ Será más divertido frente a tu hijo.

_ No voy a ninguna parte.

Inmediatamente el Gitano se negó Carlos saca una pistola y se la pone en el vientre a Esmeralda _Crees que no se que está embarazada…Recuerdos… que ella este embarazada me trae tantos recuerdos…(le dice Daniel a el Gitano sarcásticamente)

Al encontrarse en esta situación el Gitano no tiene más remedio y se para con mucho esfuerzo por la herida y comienza a caminar hacia fuera.

A su vez Carlos obliga a Esmeralda a salir del cuarto.

Cuando salieron los 4 del cuarto Azucena se quedo muy sorprendida al ver a Daniel. Andrés trato de sacar su pistola pero Daniel le pego el cuchillo más al cuello en señal de que no lo intentara.

_ Tira el arma o se mueren ambos.

(Andrés tira el arma al piso)

_ Papá, ¿Qué haces? (Le dice Jazmín a Daniel con mucha tristeza en el tono)

_ Tú no te metas que son mis asuntos.

_ Tenías razón Jazmín en que Altrusia te sonaba. Él era el alcalde de Altrusia.

_ Tú cállate, traidora…a ti nadie te dio opinión.

_ Déjalos ir. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con este asunto.

_ No… que vea tu hijo lo que eres en verdad… (Le pega el cuchillo de manera que lo hace sangrar) Todo esto es culpa de él (le dice a David) El mato a mi padre por culpa de la puta de tu madre. Y luego no se quedo con eso y por tu culpa perdí el uso de mi mano.

David hace un movimiento como para darle a Daniel pero Andrés lo detiene

_ Deja ir a mis padres.

_ Ahora es que este asunto esta divertido.

En ese momento Dalila había logrado abrir la puerta del cuarto donde la enceraron y hubo un momento de distracción cuando la vieron salir que le dio ventana a David a tomar el arma que Andrés tiro al suelo y le disparo a Carlos, dándole paso a Esmeralda soltarse de él. Carlos trato de tomarla nuevamente pero David disparo una segunda vez. Daniel vio que estaba perdido pero quería vengarse de todas maneras y volvió a herir al Gitano con el cuchillo esta vez en el costado. El Gitano saco el cuchillo de su costado y comenzó a forcejear con el mismo y Daniel, logrando enterarle el cuchillo en la garganta, lo volvió a sacar y se lo volvió a enterar para asegurarse que el trabajo estaba hecho. Inmediatamente mató a Daniel ya no pudo mas con la pérdida de sangre y cayó al suelo. Esmeralda inmediatamente se acerco llorando y se percata que el Gitano estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

**_** Gitano…

_ Perdóname, por no haber hecho nada antes.

_ Que podías hacer (le dice a lagrima viva) Andrés, David ayúdenme a llevarlo a la casa. Azucena corre a casa de Francisco y explícale lo sucedido y llévalo a la casa.

Esmeralda estaba sumamente asustada por el Gitano. Inmediatamente llegaron a la casa el Gitano perdió el conocimiento y eso la ponía peor. Francisco llego rápido a la casa y curo las heridas lo más rápido que pudo pero no podía asegurar nada ya que había perdido mucha sangre.

Jazmín estaba totalmente desconcertada, todo lo ocurrido era demasiado para ella. Su padre había acabado de morir y había quedado sola. No sabía como David había tomado todo lo ocurrido y el padre de David estaba al borde de la muerte por culpa de su padre.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ No…No sé ni que decirte. No sé ni que pienses de mí. (Le dice llorando)

David le acaricia la mano y le besa la mano

_ Tú no tienes la culpa de los pecados de tu padre.

_ ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?

_ No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, me tienes a mí. (la besa en la frente)

En eso sale Esmeralda del cuarto muy aturdida y llorando.

_ ¿Cómo está el Gitano?

_ Ha perdido mucha sangre. Francisco me dice que es cuestión de tiempo, pero no se tengo miedo.

_ El es fuerte. Hace 16 años lo vi sobrevivir 2 disparos.

_ Dios te oiga porque yo no podría vivir sin él. (le dice llorando)

Más tarde Jazmín logro conciliar el sueño en el cuarto de David pero Esmeralda no podía ni siquiera descansar. Lo único que había hecho era cambiarse de ropa ya que no quería seguir teniendo la sangre del Gitano encima. Ya pasada la media noche Azucena le preparo un té a ver si la calmaba pero era inútil.

_ Esmeralda tienes que descansar, vete acuéstate en mi cuarto y yo me quedo despierta por si el Gitano despierta.

_ No puedo, no podría pegar los ojos.

_ Mamá eso le hace daño al bebé.

_ ¿Cómo esta Jazmín? (le dice en manera de cambiar la conversación)

_ Cuando se durmió estaba más tranquila.

_ Jamás pensé que Daniel pudiera estar vivo y menos que fuera su padre.

_ El fue el que trato de matar a papá 16 años atrás.

_ Él lo mando a matar con el criado de los García. Por eso es que la gente del pueblo te dijo que el Gitano lo mato. El se tuvo que defender. Mientras Daniel pensaba que el Gitano estaba muerto me llevo a Altrusia a las malas y di a luz estando en Altrusia. Tu padre a unos días de recibir 2 balazos fue a buscarnos y si no fuera por el tú no estarías aquí ni yo tampoco.

Ya en la mañana Azucena le preparo un baño a Esmeralda para que se relajara, pero lo único que hacía era llorar. Ella trataba de no estar tan afectada por el bebé pero se le hacía imposible.

Una vez termino de bañarse y fue a ver como seguía el Gitano se dio cuenta que tenía una fiebre muy alta. Inmediatamente comenzó a ponerle compresas de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre pero parecía no tener efecto eso la ponía peor.

Varios días pasaron y nada el Gitano seguía inconsciente y no se observaba ninguna mejoría. David había asumido las responsabilidades del Gitano y se estaba encargando de los negocios, Jazmín estaba ayudando en la posada ya que Esmeralda no se le despegaba del lado al Gitano y a su vez Azucena no se le despegaba del lado a Esmeralda.

David había entendido muchas cosas entre ellas lo equivocado que estaba con su padre y a su vez pudo entender que Esmeralda quería al Gitano. Estaba arrepentido por todas las cosas que había dicho de su padre y sabía que si moría jamás podría expresarle lo arrepentido que estaba.

_ Esmeralda, tienes que tratar de cuidarte mejor.

_ Como me pides eso mientras me dices que no sabes si el Gitano sobreviva.

_ Han pasado varios días y sigue vivo, eso es buena señal.

_ Pero sigue sin recobrar el conocimiento.

_ Dale tiempo. ( Francisco se va dejando a Esmeralda muy pensativa en el sofá de la sala)

_ Francisco tiene razón.

_ Me están pidiendo que no lo sufra o que no este triste por él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Que voy hacer si se muere. Estoy esperando un bebé, David pronto comenzará su vida con Jazmín…(respira con mucha tristeza)Toda mi vida todo lo que he conocido es esto. Tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la vida sin él. No sé si es porque no conozco nada más. No sé si es que estoy cansada de tener que sufrir pero no quiero tener que seguir sufriendo.

_ Se que es difícil, se lo mucho que lo amas pero sabes que no estás sola. Además algo me dice que él va a estar bien. (Le dice mientras la abraza)

Ya para el medio día Esmeralda estaba almorzando en la casa con Azucena cuando sintieron al Gitano llamando a Esmeralda y rápido ella corrió hasta el cuarto para darse cuenta que había recobrado el conocimiento. Se veía un poco aturdido y desorientado pero a Esmeralda le reconfortaba que hubiese despertado, eso era buena señal. Una alegría inmensa la arropó y no pudo evitar llorar de la misma. Rápidamente se acerco a él y lo beso en la frente.

_ Me tenías tan preocupada, tan asustada que no despertaras. (le dice llorando mientras le sostenía la mano)

_ Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. (trata de sentarse pero el dolor por la herida del costado no lo deja)

_ Varios días. (le dice con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas)

_ Por favor no llores sabes lo mucho que odio oírte y verte llorar. (le acaricia la cara secándole las lágrimas)

_ Te amo. (Le dice mientras lo besa suavemente en los labios pero sin lograr contener las lágrimas)

Más tarde Francisco fue a examinar la condición del Gitano y tal como le había dicho a Esmeralda todo parecía que iba a estar bien lo cual calmaba a Esmeralda y a su vez daba una oportunidad a David arreglar las cosas con su padre.

Varios días pasaron y por cada día que trascurría el Gitano tenía cada vez mejor semblante no se había podido parar de la cama aún pero ya se podía sentar y soportar el dolor un poco mejor. Esmeralda no se había despegado de él ni un momento haciéndolo sentir un poco mal por lo sucedido en casa del alcalde. El sentía que la había defraudado que le había fallado. Del tema no se había hablado. A ella se le hacía difícil mencionarlo o recordarlo ya que sentía vergüenza y él no quería ni recordarlo ya que tenía coraje consigo mismo por haberlo permitido.

_ Ya no puedo con la cama.

_ Hasta que no estés más fuerte te vas a tener que quedar en ella.

_ Odio estar sin hacer nada. Hay miles de cosas que hacer y me preocupa que todo se atrase.

_ Deja de preocuparte de boberas, ya te dije que David se está encargando de todo.

Esmeralda estaba sentada cerca del Gitano y este al ella terminar de hablar le acaricia el vientre

_Ya se te nota el embarazo.

_ Sí y con eso ha venido el cansancio, el mal humor y todo lo demás. Pero según Francisco todo está bien en nada se afecto el bebé. (Dice en un tono triste y casi sin poderlo mirar a los ojos)

El Gitano tuvo mil sentimientos al escuchar sus palabras y al ella terminar de hablar le voltea la cara hacia el.

_ Me siento tan mal por lo que ocurrió ese día. Siento que te falle por haberlo permitido.

_Que podías hacer. (Le dice con lagrimas en los ojos)

_ Cada suplica que escuche y cada lágrima que derramaste ese día era como si Daniel me enterrase el cuchillo una y otra vez.

_ No quiero hablar de ese día. Me siento horrible por el hecho. Siento vergüenza, tú viste todo lo que ocurrió…

_ Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa y no quiero que te sientas mal o sientas vergüenza. (Le dice mientras la besa con sutileza)

Al rato Esmeralda bajo a la posada a verificar que todo estuviese en orden y a traer el almuerzo a la casa.

_ Azucena, ayúdame a pararme.

_ Estarás loco. No quiero escucharle la boca a Esmeralda, así que lo lamento.

_ Me voy a parar me ayudes o no.

El Gitano comienza a tratar de pararse claro que enfrentando mucho dolor. Azucena se da cuenta que nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de padecer y se acerca y decide ayudarlo sosteniéndolo por el brazo y la cintura. El Gitano logra pararse apoyándose en Azucena y poniendo su peso en la pierna buena pero se le veía en la cara el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

_ Cuando Esmeralda regrese se va a enojar conmigo.

_ Déjame a mí preocuparme por Esmeralda.

Azucena le ayuda a llegar hasta la sala y a sentarse en una silla.

_ Sabes muy bien que no deberías estar haciendo esto. Aún las heridas están sensitivas.

_ Me harte de estar en la cama. Si no salía de allí me iba a volver loco.

En ese momento Esmeralda sube a la casa y cuando vio al Gitano miro muy mal a Azucena.

_ A mi no me mires fue el.

_ ¿Qué tú haces fuera de la cama?

_ Ya te había dicho esta mañana que estaba harto de la cama.

Esmeralda le levanta la camisa para ver la herida del costado y nota que la venda estaba un poco llena de sangre ya que se había lastimado la herida al pararse. Cuando le toca la venda el no puede evitar quejarse del dolor.)

_Quien te manda a hacer lo que te da la gana. Debes estar acostado todavía esas heridas no han sanado completamente.

_ Yo estoy bien.

Esmeralda le toca la herida del muslo y el Gitano no puede evitar quejarse del dolor

_ No que ya estabas bien. Azucena tráeme unas vendas para cambiarle estas.

Azucena le lleva las vendas y el alcohol.

Esmeralda comienza a cambiarle la venda del costado y el Gitano no puede evitar quejarse con todo y que lo estaba evitando para hacerse el fuerte ante Esmeralda.

_ No si ya estas bien. (Le dice de muy mal tono)

_ Si me quedaba en esa cama jamás me iba a restablecer. Necesito moverme, hacer algo. (Le dice haciendo un movimiento hacia el lado ya que le dolía lo que Esmeralda le estaba haciendo.)

_ Lo que tú digas. Cuando se te infecten las heridas a mi no me digas nada. (Le dice con mucho enojo en sus palabras)

Al rato el Gitano se asomo afuera y se percato que David estaba domando un caballo y a su vez se percato de lo que siempre Esmeralda le había dicho que aunque ella había pasado horas de labor para tenerlo era idéntico al Gitano. Verlo trabajando con los caballos era como ver al Gitano cuando más joven.

Aunque el Gitano había recobrado el conocimiento hacia unos días atrás David no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él o no había querido. Tal como el padre a él se le hacía difícil lidiar con sentimientos así que sus sentimientos de culpa los aplacaba con correr todo mientras su padre se recuperaba. El Gitano también lo entendía así, el verlo tomar las riendas de la casa y convertirse en un hombre le hacía entender que habían hecho las paces.

Ya para la hora de la cena Jazmín y David subieron a cenar en la casa y por primera vez en semanas estaban comiendo todos juntos en la mesa.

_ ¿Para cuándo hay boda?

_ Dentro de dos meses.

_ En medio del verano y yo voy a tener una barriga de casi 7 meses. (Le dice en tono de broma)

_ ¿Dónde van a vivir?

_ Ya vi el terreno que quiero utilizar para construir. El mismo está en las afueras del pueblo y como quería tiene buen suelo para sembrar.

_ Jazmín me puede venir ayudar en la posada para que no se aburra.

_ Ya habíamos pensado en eso y en lo que vienen los niños sería una buena idea.

Más tarde en el cuarto Esmeralda estaba ayudando al Gitano a cambiarse para dormir y cuando le quita la camisa decide tomar el momento y comienza a acariciarlo y besarle el pecho.

_ Puedo tomar esto como que ya no estás enojada.

_ Aún estoy enojada pero eso no quiere decir que no me aproveche.

El Gitano la acerca hacia él sutilmente y la besa

_ Te amo. (Le dice el Gitano)

Esmeralda le acaricia la cara y lo besa sutilmente en los labios

_Parte de mi coraje es que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. No sé como lograste convertir todo el odio que te tenía en amor pero lo hiciste y no solo lo hiciste sino que lo que siento por ti es mucho más. Cuando pensé que ibas a morir el mundo se me vino encima. No sabría como enfrentarme a la vida sin ti. Te amo más de lo que te puedo explicar. (Le dice con los ojos vidriosos)

El Gitano al escuchar las palabras de Esmeralda no pudo evitar sentir mil sentimientos a la vez entre ellos culpa por haberla forzado a estar con él y por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado con los años. El siempre pensó que no la merecía y por eso la celaba. Por la manera abrupta de terminar juntos siempre pensó que eventualmente ella comprendería o descubriría que no sentía verdadero amor por el sino agradecimiento, costumbre, lujuria. Pero ahora con las palabras de ella y el sentimiento mostrado al decirlas le hacían entender que si era amor. El mismo amor que él sentía por ella. Con todo y lo difícil que él era para los sentimientos no pudo evitar mostrarlos y al Esmeralda finalizar sus palabras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Esmeralda le seca la lagrima y lo vuelve a besar pero esta vez con mucha pasión.

El Gitano hace un movimiento abrupto y no pude evitar quejarse de dolor por la herida del costado.

Esmeralda lo ayuda a acomodarse y lo besa con cariño en la frente.

_ No hay amor físico para ti hasta que estés totalmente restablecido.

_ El maltrato también es para ti. (Le dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios)

Esmeralda lo besa acariciándolo y mirándolo justo a los ojos

_ Yo puedo esperar. (se sonríe)

El Gitano le suelta el lacito de la parte del frente del traje exponiendo parte de sus senos y comienza a besarla en el cuello y sigue hasta sus senos pero ella se separa de él y se aleja de donde él estaba acostado

_ Te dije que no y es en serio.

_ Ven acá (le hace señas para que se siente junto a él)

Esmeralda se amara el lacito del traje y se sienta junto a él. El Gitano le toma la mano antes de comenzarle a hablar.

_ Yo se que a veces no soy la persona más fácil. Sé que a veces te causo coraje y sufrimiento. Siempre las cosas tienen que ser a mi manera y soy demasiado imponente. También sé que no soy romántico o muy cariñoso contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y soy muy feliz contigo. Desde que llegaste a mi vida supe que eras justo lo que necesitaba. (respira profundo)

Siempre mi miedo fue que te dieses cuenta que no me querías, que en realidad lo que sentías por mi era agradecimiento o inclusive obligación por que estabas embarazada. Sé que era lo que merecía por lo mal que te trate pero la llegada de ese momento me aterraba. Siempre supe que no merecía que en realidad me quisieras y no sabes lo que siento aquí (Le pone la mano en el corazón) el saber qué me quieres.

Esmeralda sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso, luego le acarició la cara con sutileza

_Siempre supe que no eras del tipo que iba a ser romántico. Tu temperamento es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti, aunque a veces me sacas de quicio. (Se sonríe) Jamás, jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti. Te amo y te amaré siempre. (Lo besa con mucha pasión)

…

Meses Después…

Jazmín y David se casaron en una ceremonia simple pero muy bonita. Se fueron a vivir en las afueras del pueblo donde David se dedico a la tierra y Jazmín a sus hijos. Quedo embarazada a las pocas semanas después de casarse. Con el pasar de los años tuvieron 3 hijos más.

Esmeralda había tenido el bebé y había sido otro varón tal como el Gitano había predicho. Al año de haber tenido el bebé quedo embarazada nuevamente pero esta vez fue una niña. Después de años de no haber podido concebir Dios le había los hijos que tanto había querido. Eso la hacía feliz ya que por años se había sentido incompleta al no haberle podido dar más hijos al Gitano.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido en Cebana el gobierno de la capital volvió a nombrar a Pedro como el alcalde para asegurar que la prosperidad y el futuro del pueblo no fuese afectada.

Por supuesto que las peleas y las diferencias siguieron siendo parte de la casa Gustamante pero ya nadie ni le hacía caso ya que entendían que era la manera de llevar su relación que era la manera de mantener la pasión, la lujuria y el amor que tanto se tenían; por el que había sufrido y por el que estaban dispuestos a todo.

Fin…


End file.
